


Элементарно, Старк!

by LadyMeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он мой омега, Тони.<br/>- А я, значит, нет?<br/>Тони одним резким движением отталкивает руку Баки и падает с обрыва спиной вперёд.</p>
<p>Шерлок подходит к перилам. Прямо под ним водопад. Он всё рассчитал...</p>
<p>Что роднит Тони Старка и Шерлока Холмса, кроме практически абсолютно идентичной внешности? Они оба гении, известные личности, успешные каждый в своём деле. А также омеги, преданные своими альфами... Что разделяет Тони Старка и Шерлока Холмса? Казалось бы, вечность. Но так ли всё элементарно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts).



\- Баки, нет!   
Тони балансирует на краю обрыва, образовавшегося в пригороде Нью-Йорка после битвы с читаури, удерживаемый за погнувшуюся часть нагрудника металлической рукой Зимнего Солдата. Он повержен. Костюм Железного Человека неисправен и больше напоминает металлические лохмотья. Маска давно отброшена и валяется покорёженная далеко в стороне. Ничто не скрывает и не защищает побитое лицо Старка.   
Он проиграл эту войну. Хотя войну ли? Ни стратегических операций, ни масштабных боевых действий, просто… Тони впервые, наверное, решил по-настоящему постоять за своё. Не отдавать кому-то, создавая для себя потом всё заново и усовершенствуя, как постоянно случалось с ним до этого. Только не в этот раз. Впервые в жизни Тони Старк не мог и не хотел ничего нового, не представлял ничего иного. Всё его существо противилось, как капризный ребёнок, вставало на дыбы, как разъярённый мустанг, и скалилось, как хищник, готовый порвать любого, кто покусится на то, что его по праву.  
Тони никогда раньше такого не испытывал. Это было за гранью сознания и, наверное, здравого смысла. Он готов был биться с кем угодно, будучи даже полностью раздетым и безоружным. Он не мог потерять своего альфу. Только не теперь, когда после нескольких лет напряжения и недосказанности всё наконец разрешилось, только не после того, как они наконец стали парой и провели вместе гон.  
\- Баки, не надо. Не убивай его. Тони не враг, он просто…  
Голос Стива звучит будто в тумане. Он уговаривает своего бывшего омегу оставить Тони жизнь. Как это жалко! Тони становится противно до тошноты. Стив не позволил Тони даже пальцем тронуть этого Баки, бился с ним тем самым щитом, который Старк для него усовершенствовал, наносил гулкие удары по металлическому корпусу брони. Только Тони казалось, что бил Стив в самую душу, а от таких ударов никакой костюм не в силах спасти. «У него никого больше нет. Я не могу, Тони, ты должен понять. Мы были связаны с ним. Он мой омега, Тони», - звучат в голове у Старка произнесённые Стивом перед боем слова. «А я, значит, нет?» - слышит он собственный голос, и в ответ тишина, лишь молчаливая бездна болезненных голубых глаз. Дальнейшие действия объяснили всё без слов.   
Он всё ещё на краю обрыва. Баки смотрит на него разъярённым взглядом, готовый толкнуть в пропасть и сдерживаемый лишь голосом альфы, который всё ещё продолжает говорить. Тони переводит взгляд на Стива, в последний раз фиксируя его черты: широкие плечи, крепкие руки, стальной пресс, рельефные мышцы груди, волевой подбородок, светлые волосы, голубые глаза, старательно игнорирующие его, взывающие к Баки. Тони смотрит пристально, вызывая на контакт, так, что невозможно не ответить и не перевести взгляд. И едва он встречается глазами со Стивом, чувствуя малейшую заминку в стальной хватке Зимнего Солдата, Тони одним резким молниеносным движением отталкивает его руку и, повинуясь законам физики, падает с обрыва спиной вперёд. Кажется, шум ветра смешивается с протестующим криком Капитана Америка, а может быть, это всего лишь последнее желание Старка. Лететь ещё долго. Костюм неисправен. «Прощай, Джарвис», - произносит Тони в пустоту и закрывает глаза.  
***  
Шахматная партия подходит к концу. Ватсон, несомненно, обнаружил двойника одного из послов. Симза раскроет его и сыграет на родственных чувствах. Судя по его письмам, он человек мягкий и очень любит сестру. Всё должно получиться. Первый за столько лет гон, проведённый с альфой, не прошёл бесследно, Холмс бодр и полон сил. Рана, нанесённая другим альфой, безусловно, затягивается медленнее, и плечо ещё ужасно ноет, но регенерация заметно улучшилась, а значит, он даже способен драться. Ватсон тоже в прекрасной форме, и Холмс уверен, что он успеет всё сделать вовремя.  
\- Меня нет в зале, но мой метод работает.   
\- Вы имеете в виду доктора? – усмехается Мориарти.  
Шум за дверью свидетельствует о том, что Рене убит. Моран, подстилка Мориарти, всегда отличался проворностью и знанием своего дела. Сила и самодовольство альфы давят с противоположного конца шахматного столика, вызывая дрожь и мурашки по телу у омеги. Холмс уверен, долгие годы психологической практики позволяют выглядеть уверенно, и знает, что в глазах Мориарти он сильный соперник, что просто уничтожает и заставляет бесноваться эго этого альфы.   
Ватсон прекрасный друг и партнёр. Холмс не променял бы его ни на кого, ни в каком смысле. Даже отдавая себе отчёт, что при всех своих выдающихся качествах Джон всегда будет уступать ему в способностях применения дедуктивного метода. Ватсон, безусловно, справился с главной задачей. Возможность сохранить брату цыганки жизнь в данных обстоятельствах представлялась Холмсу бонусом с ничтожно малой степенью вероятности его получения. Как бы ни было жаль Симзу, великий сыщик явился на бал с несколько иной, более великой целью.  
Шерлок подходит к перилам. Прямо под ним бурлящий водопад, скалистая смертельная бездна. Он всё рассчитал. Либо сейчас, либо никогда.   
\- Думаете, вы один играете в эту игру? – снова усмехается Мориарти, стоя напротив и сверля его взглядом.   
Элемент неожиданности. Пепел в лицо противника. Захват. «Предсмертные объятия».  
\- Знаешь что, Шерлок.  
Горячее дыхание чуть ниже мочки уха. Давление альфы. Оторопь. Ступор.  
\- Ты очень умный омега. Я уверен, в других обстоятельствах у нас с тобой мог получиться замечательный тандем. Ты сильный и хитрый, ты разорил меня и можешь убить меня, прямо сейчас. Но что потом? Твой ненаглядный доктор, твой альфа, с которым ты провёл течку и которым пропах насквозь, вернётся к своей милой молодой жёнушке, которая сомкнёт свои острые зубки на его шее и скорее раздерёт ему глотку, чем пустит к тебе. Как суровы английские законы, которые не разрешают браки альф и омег одного пола, правда? Думаешь, доктор Ватсон согласится отказаться от возможности построить полноценную законную семью ради того, чтобы быть с тобой?  
Непроизвольный выдох. Контроль летит к чертям. Боль внезапно пронзает почему-то не только раненое плечо, но что-то гораздо глубже, глубиннее. Великий Мориарти. Отражение. Обратная сторона медали. Аверс и реверс одной монеты. Монету всегда подкидывают целиком. И бросают в фонтан на удачу. Резко распахивается дверь. Удивлённое лицо Ватсона мгновенно окрашивается тревогой и подступающим ужасом. Опередить реакцию альфы. В водопад единой монетой. Величайший сыщик и величайший преступник современности. Прощай, Джон… Закрыть глаза.   
***  
Полёт кажется вечностью. А столкновение с землёй никак не наступает. Адреналин иссякает. Ожидание неизбежного становится пыткой. Старк открывает глаза и видит себя, рядом, прямо напротив, на расстоянии ладони. «Костюм безнадежно испорчен», - отмечает про себя Тони. Он, другой, тот, что напротив, протягивает к нему руку с каким-то предметом и касается губ. Тони пытается увернуться, но он с другой стороны безапелляционным жестом проталкивает ему между губ трубку, не позволяя выплюнуть. «Кислородный баллончик», - с неким удивлением замечает Старк. Его взгляд снова залипает на искорёженном костюме. «Джарвиса уже нет внутри, система обесточена», - он констатирует с грустным оттенком скептицизма. «Хотя…». В глазах загорается искоркой идея. Он тянется к своему отражению и, нажав, кажется, наугад на какие-то пластинки брони, вытягивает из отверстия рядом с репульсором на руке два проводка. Тони с усмешкой отмечает, как внимательно, тщательно маскируя удивление и демонстрируя неподдельный интерес, смотрит на него другой он. Старк соединяет проводки и с некоторой попытки запускает последние резервы. Репульсоры на руках загораются и, кашляя, выпускают оставшиеся крохи энергии, пытаясь удержать уже непосильную ношу. Другого его резко подбрасывает на полметра вверх, и Тони получает лидерство от силы земного притяжения. «Это должно немного смягчить падение», - думает он, стремительно отдаляясь от падающего теперь «прыжками» себя. «Зачем я воткнул себе в рот кислородный баллон?» - успевает подумать он и чудом не успевает вынуть его изо рта. Столкновение с ледяной водной гладью оглушает неожиданностью и лишает сознания.


	2. Глава 2

\- Он приходит в себя, Стэнли, я вижу, как забегали под веками его зрачки. Вот-вот откроет глаза. Ну вот, а ты говорил, что моих познаний в медицине не хватит, чтобы привести моего брата в чувство.  
«Бред», - первое, что приходит в голову. Речь точно не может идти о нём, ведь никакого брата у Старка отродясь не было. Значит, где бы он ни оказался, рядом пострадал кто-то ещё… Вряд ли Тони удалось выжить. Если бы его нашли и доставили в больницу, то в палате Энтони Старка уж точно не могло быть никаких Стэнли и ничьих братьев. Шанс, что его не узнали и приняли за простого смертного… В окрестностях Нью-Йорка? Ещё несколько лет назад может быть, но сейчас каждая собака в штатах знает Железного Человека. Значит всё-таки умер? В области исследования феномена загробной жизни посредством анализа физических и химических реакций человеческого мозга после смерти дело дальше дружеских дискуссий с Беннером не двинулось...   
Боль – второе, что приходит в голову. Резко настолько, что идея открыть глаза внезапно перестаёт казаться удачной. Но любопытство берёт верх. Тони с трудом размыкает веки. Ему в лицо заглядывает мужчина. Альфа. Абсолютно незнакомый, Старк уверен в этом, однако… почему-то складывается ощущение, что не чужой. Он стоит возле него в одном махровом халате, очевидно, на голое тело. «Наверное, стоит испугаться или хотя бы напрячься», - думает Тони, но от альфы определенно не исходит никаких волн похоти в его сторону.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Шерли?  
Интерьер позади мужчины явно не тянет на больничную палату. По крайней мере, точно не в Нью-Йорке. И… Шерли?  
\- Не очень. Голова болит. Сэр, могу я поинтересоваться, кто вы и где я нахожусь?  
\- О, Стэнли, похоже у него амнезия.  
Только сейчас Старк замечает позади альфы седого молчаливого старика с трясущимися руками, одетого в костюм слуги европейца девятнадцатого века.   
\- Я твой брат, Майкрофт, - снисходительно объясняет мужчина, глядя Тони в глаза. – А ты – небезызвестный в обществе сыщик Шерлок Холмс. Ты находишься у меня дома. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Старк давится смехом, повергая альфу в ступор.  
\- Бред какой-то. Я Шерлок Холмс? Знаменитый сыщик времён Викторианской Англии? Очень хороший развод. Это Пеппер попросила вас меня так разыграть? Или нет. Роуди! Джеймс Роудс, верно? Он фанат всей этой детективной чепухи.   
\- Стэнли, что он несёт? – обращается альфа к старику, но, кажется, даже не ждёт от него ответа.  
\- Шерли, я вижу, что ты сильно ударился головой и несёшь какую-то чушь. Это следствие шока.  
«Шерлок Холмс, значит. Не думаю, что в загробном мире я стал бы менять личность. Получается… я в коме? Игры подсознания. Вот только почему Шерлок Холмс? Я же не сыщик, я изобретатель. К примеру, Эйнштейн подошёл бы мне куда больше. Эх, был бы здесь Брюс. Он, вероятно, объяснил бы мне, что происходит. Интересно, если это всё плод моего воображения, могу ли я спроецировать перед собой Брюса Беннера?». Старк с силой закрывает глаза, но, когда открывает, ничего не меняется.   
\- Ты помнишь, как упал в водопад? - продолжает вещать Майкрофт Холмс.  
«Этот альфа ведёт себя убедительно, да и будь это развод, какова его цель? Внушить Тони Старку, что он сумасшедший? Хех, а ведь спятивший омега – вполне здравый повод в глазах общественности для того, чтобы поменять его на другого. Вот только неужели Стив опустился бы до этого? Стив…».   
Воспоминания яркой картинкой всплывают перед глазами и резкой болью отдают в голову и куда-то в область сердца. «Дом. Джарвис, должно быть, скучает. Пеппер наверняка прилетела с саммита в Чикаго, когда узнала, что случилось. Что Тони Старк упал с обрыва в неисправном костюме и теперь лежит в коме, пытаясь осмыслить бред, который творится у него в голове».  
\- Ай! – Вполне ощутимая физическая боль прервала размышления Тони.  
\- Ты меня совершенно не слушаешь, Шерли, - ещё раз ущипнув его за руку, произнёс Майкрофт.   
«Стоп. Пребывая в коме, я по всем законам не должен чувствовать боль. По крайней мере, ущипнуть – это самый верный способ разбудить человека. Тогда что же происходит?»  
\- Я знал, что раз ты добрался до моих запасов кислорода, значит, задумал какую-то шалость и ждать от тебя очередной авантюры, но я не думал, что настолько. Что ж, ладно, не буду перегружать твой больной мозг информацией. Отдыхай, я зайду позже. Если что-то будет нужно, оставляю с тобой Стэнли.  
«Кислород. Видение. Там был другой я, точно такой же, только… было что-то во взгляде…».  
\- Эй, милейший. Да-да, вы, Стэнли. – Старик вскинул голову и выжидательно уставился на Тони. – Скажите, а у вас есть фотография Шерлока Холмса? Ну, то есть, моя фотография.  
Старик поднимается и молча выходит из комнаты. Старк ещё раз прокручивает перед глазами странное видение, пытаясь вспомнить малейшие детали. Он определённо видел перед собой себя, Энтони Эдварда Старка, в повреждённом костюме Железного Человека, без шлема, с синяками и ссадинами на лице, с окровавленной губой, рассечённой ударом металлической руки Баки Барнса, с разодранным левым предплечьем в том месте, где щит Капитана Америка пробил насквозь броню, защищая Баки Барнса от ответного удара, с залитыми кровью, сочащейся из той раны, пластинками брони, скрывавшими обесточенные контакты.   
Тони машинально дотрагивается до руки в этом месте и с удивлением обнаруживает отсутствие каких-либо повреждений. Зато резкая обескураживающая боль пронзает правое плечо, на котором обнаруживается свежая, немного окровавленная повязка.   
Открывается дверь, и входит Стэнли, протягивает Старку чёрно-белую фотографию. На ней изображён недавно вещавший здесь альфа, Майкрофт Холмс, а рядом с ним… Энтони Эдвард Старк, собственной персоной, с незначительными изменениями во внешности: немного отросшие волосы, двухдневная щетина вместо аккуратной щегольской бородки и костюм, будто из музея исторической реконструкции быта Англии девятнадцатого века вместо дизайнерских шмоток, стоимостью в тысячи баксов. Но в остальном точная копия.   
Стэнли протягивает Старку что-то ещё. Это зеркало. Тони заглядывает в него и видит в отражении… человека с фотографии. Шерлока Холмса.   
«Пространственно-временной континуум!» - мысль ударяет в голову, как дорогой коктейль, намешанный из лучших сортов алкоголя на любой из вечеринок Старка. Или как запах правильного и желанного альфы рядом с собой в разгар течки… «Стоп! Соберись, Тони! Здесь и сейчас происходит что-то более важное и глобальное, чем оплакивание твоего вдребезги разбитого сердца. Пространственно-временной континуум. Как-то они с Брюсом обсуждали эту тему. Есть на земле особые точки, в которых при совпадении определённых условий стираются границы времени и пространства. Первые представления людей об этом ещё связаны с Древнескандинавскими мифами и таким понятием как Эфир. Точно! Тор ещё рассказывал что-то подобное о том, как Локи открывал проходы в другие миры. Считается при этом, что Земля – особый мир, который обладает ресурсами для того, чтобы открывать такие проходы сам в себе, перемещаясь в категориях времени и пространства и не нарушая при этом определённую целостную стабильность… Снова только в теории. Надо будет обязательно начать финансирование разработок в этой области, когда… Когда что? Вернусь обратно? Да… задачка покруче, чем выбраться из плена террористов в Афганистане. К тому же, если эта теория верна, то на моём месте сейчас должен быть тот самый Шерлок Холмс! Судя по тем сведениям, которые нам любезно предоставил в своих произведениях сэр Конан Дойль, этому человеку с его незаурядным мозгом будет там весьма интересно. Особенно если он познакомится с Джарвисом. Да, Джарвис сейчас пришёлся бы здесь как нельзя кстати».  
Когда Тони выныривает из потока своих мыслей, Стэнли снова сидит в углу на стуле и, судя по всему, дремлет. Рядом с кроватью на комоде лежит ещё одна фотография и газета. На фотографии рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом стоит достаточно симпатичный альфа в котелке и с тростью в руке. Подпись гласит: «Я и мой компаньон доктор Джон Ватсон».   
«Омега Холмс выглядит необычайно довольным и счастливым на этом фото», - отмечает про себя Тони. Память пролистывает страницы старой книжки и подсказывает, что в этом детективном романе между альфой Ватсоном и омегой Холмсом не было ничего, выходящего за рамки дружеских отношений, по крайней мере, пару сцен, где Холмс ревнует Ватсона к другим омегам и негативно отзывается о женщинах, можно трактовать как дружеский подкол. Хотя эта книга, скорее всего, и не была направлена на раскрытие подлинных отношений героев. По крайней мере, взглянув на фотографию, складывается впечатление, что между изображенными на ней людьми явно нечто большее.  
Старк берёт в руки газету и читает на развороте статью о том, как пышно была отпразднована свадьба уважаемого доктора Джона Ватсона и его возлюбленной мисс Мэри Морстен. На чёрно-белой фотографии симпатичная цепкая омега с хищными искорками в глазах держит под руку уставшего будто после бурной попойки альфу с синяками под глазами и задумчивым взглядом. Позади жениха стоит шафер, растрёпанный и будто побитый омега Шерлок Холмс, с искусственной улыбкой и такой тщательно, но тщетно скрываемой тоской в глазах, до боли знакомой и близкой сейчас Тони Старку. «Тебя тоже предал твой альфа», - мысленно обращается Тони к сыщику на фотографии.   
Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом, и на пороге появляется облачённый в верхнюю одежду Майкрофт.   
\- Я ухожу, Шерли, буду вечером. О, вижу, Стэнли принёс тебе свежую прессу. Ох, нет, Стэнли, ты опять всё перепутал, это же газета месячной давности! Видок у тебя, Шерли, после мальчишника Ватсона, прямо скажем, не очень. Зато события той ночи положили начало разоблачению величайшего преступника в твоей карьере. Тело Мориарти, кстати, нашли сегодня утром, вернее то, что от него осталось после удара о скалы. Кстати, сообщить Ватсону о том, что ты жив? Видишь ли, вчера были официальные похороны Шерлока Холмса и Джеймса Мориарти. Ватсон был сам не свой, на него было страшно взглянуть. Он не захотел занять место рядом со мной и его супругой и сидел один возле надгробной таблички с твоим именем. Бедолага совсем раскис. Его пришлось приводить в чувство нашатырём там, на балконе, после того, как он увидел, как ты сбросился в водопад. Надеюсь, поездка с Мэри в Брайтон пойдёт ему на пользу, у них ведь так и не было медового месяца из-за вашего с ним «последнего» дела.   
Тони переводит взгляд на Майкрофта и смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь определить, насколько хитёр и осведомлён брат великого сыщика, про себя пытаясь представить, что чувствовал бы настоящий Шерлок. Или что чувствовал бы он, начни, к примеру, Джарвис рассказывать ему что-то подобное про Стива и Баки.   
\- Нет, не нужно ему ничего сообщать. Это было наше последнее дело. Пусть доктор наслаждается медовым месяцем с супругой.  
\- Что ж, как скажешь. – В голосе Майкрофта на удивление звучит замешательство. Он уходит и закрывает за собой дверь.  
«Может, Шерлок поступил бы по-другому? Дал о себе знать, сорвал их поездку? Я не Холмс», - думает про себя Тони. «Это, наверное, даже хорошо в сложившейся ситуации, что я не Шерлок и не чувствую ничего к этому Ватсону». В голову упорно лезут мысли о Стиве, чёртовы навязчивые воспоминания о том, как им было хорошо вместе, настолько, насколько только может быть хорошо альфе и омеге. А потом появляется Баки. Упорно и неизбежно. И всё разбивается вдребезги. Разлетается миллиардами мелких и острых осколков. Отзывается тупой болью в голове, тянущей в повреждённом плече и невыносимой где-то внутри, сжигающей, будто на костре. Энтони Эдвард Старк, грёбаный гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, человек с величайшим умом и рационализаторскими способностями, за всю свою жизнь никогда не мог допустить и мысли о том, что может настолько сильно попасть под влияние чувств к альфе и что бывает так больно.   
На следующей странице газеты небольшая статья о том, как великий Шерлок Холмс раскрыл какое-то дело государственной важности. «Континуум, кома, какая разница. Что если не нужно искать способ вернуться туда, откуда прибыл, а просто начать новую жизнь. В новой личности. В новой эпохе. Почему бы и нет? Чистая свобода. От стереотипов, от привязанностей, от ненужных воспоминаний. Хватит с меня альф. Теперь я не только величайший гений, но и величайший сыщик. Надо будет найти, из чего можно воссоздать аналог Джарвиса. Технологии в этом времени, конечно, никакие, но законы физики никто не отменял…». Мысли об изобретениях всегда успокаивали ранимую и с детства облачённую в броню душу Тони Старка. Полный решимости встать и отправиться на поиски пригодных для работы материалов, Тони медленно сползает головой по мягкой подушке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и проваливается в сон.

***  
«Пип! Пип! Пип!» Невероятно противный звук бьёт по мозгам, проникает в подкорку, заполняет собой всё пространство. Холмс открывает глаза. Яркий свет ослепляет. Он в комнате один. Стены и потолок белые. Он лежит на кровати, такое ощущение, будто весь опутанный какими-то проводами, которые подсоединяются к какому-то непонятному аппарату, издающему кошмарный, но размеренный писк. Из вены торчит иголка, и тоненький прозрачный шланг тянется к перевёрнутой склянке с какой-то жидкостью, закреплённой на металлическом штофе.   
«На мне ставят опыты? Мориарти? По моим подсчётам он не должен был выжить. Однако у него могли быть последователи, правда, сомневаюсь, что настолько гениальные. Но что если?..». Холмс пытается пошевелить руками и ногами. Не парализован. «Даже повреждённое плечо не болит. Саднит в левом предплечье. Лицо по ощущениям опухло, как после боксёрского боя, но после падения в водопад возможны любые повреждения». Странное видение всплывает в памяти, но Холмс решает подумать об этом позже.  
«Странная обстановка и неизвестная науке техника наводят на мысли о секретных вражеских разработках, а значит, в первую очередь необходимо выбраться. Найти средства связи. Оповестить Майкрофта. Разыскать Ватсона…». Холмс машинально закусывает губу и хмурится. Он обещал, что это их последнее дело. Ватсон, должно быть, уже на пути в Брайтон, в столь долгожданное свадебное путешествие с молодой супругой.  
Холмс отпустил его. Поклялся себе, что отпустит. Уже дважды. Первый раз, когда всё же привёз его к алтарю и стоял позади как верный друг и шафер. В тот момент он честно думал, что отпускает. Он сделал всё, что мог, и признался себе, что в любовных делах он бессилен. Его альфа выбрал другую омегу, выбрал статус, официально разрешённый государством брак. И он отпустил. Искренне пожелал счастья и хотел удалиться. Но Мориарти, дьявол, вычислил его слабое место. Холмс не мог не защитить то, ради чего он пошёл на эту жертву. Сохранить счастье Ватсона была его цель и основная задача. И устранение Мориарти стало залогом этой цели.   
Счастливые несколько недель. Так некстати (к несказанному счастью!) начавшийся гон, впервые в жизни проведённый с альфой (своим, нужным, правильным альфой!). Это должно было кончиться. Цель – обеспечить его счастье с той, кого он сам выбрал, несмотря на многочисленные старания Холмса. Шерлок действительно всё рассчитал, и не могло быть сомнений, что Майкрофт должным образом позаботится о Мэри Ватсон и обеспечит её счастливое воссоединение с мужем. Холмс снова отпустил. Судьба дала ему такой шанс завершить для себя всё разом!..  
Кого он обманывает. Всё было тщательно продумано и спланировано с того момента, как он обнаружил у Майкрофта кислородные баллоны. Шерлок не собирался умирать. Единственное, на что он рассчитывал, это вынырнуть из водопада и скрыться ото всех, известив лишь Майкрофта о том, что жив. Но он очнулся… неизвестно где. В таком месте, из которых привык выбираться, рассчитывая на помощь одного альфы…   
Нет. Хватит. Теперь он один. Как и был всегда до пары последних лет. Обещания надо держать. Холмс собирался жить дальше. В том, что он выжил, сомнения никакого быть не может, ведь он видит, чувствует и трезво мыслит, а уж Шерлок Холмс знает разницу между трезвым видением мира и пребыванием в различных изменённых состояниях сознания.   
Шерлок не успевает выдернуть иглу из вены, как в комнату входит женщина омега в зеленоватом халате.  
\- Мистер Старк, вы пришли в себя! Боже, что вы делаете?! Прошу, не нужно, это глюкоза.  
Женщина мягко останавливает руку Холмса, и он не решается применить захват. Она мило улыбается и совсем не походит на преступницу. Она назвала его Старком. Мозг пытается задействовать все ресурсы обширной памяти, но эта фамилия не всплывает ни в делах, которые когда-либо приходилось вести, ни в каких бы то ни было источниках. Любопытство всегда было одним из основных качеств Шерлока Холмса, и внезапное появление загадки увлекает его.  
\- Где я? – на пробу решает спросить Холмс.  
\- Вы находитесь в госпитале Щ.И.Т.а. Вас доставили сюда два дня назад. Наши специалисты провели полную диагностику, все функции организма в норме. Мисс Поттс прибыла вчера из Чикаго и настаивала на том, чтобы перевести вас под надзор медперсонала Старк Индастриз в башню Старка, но Мистер Фьюри дал личное распоряжение поместить вас сюда до того момента, когда вы придёте в себя.  
\- Да, оборудование здесь не самое современное, проводное, не роботизированное, но нарастить себе искусственную кожу на предплечье и убрать синяки сможешь и попозже, не впервой. - В комнате появляется чернокожий альфа с повязкой на левом глазу, в накинутом на плечи белом халате. Он делает знак рукой, и омега, зашедшая ранее, удаляется, прикрыв за собой дверь. - Я рад, что ты пришёл в себя. Когда Романофф сказала, что Стив вызвал спасательный вертолёт, и сообщила, что ты упал с обрыва высотой в полторы тысячи футов в пригороде Нью-Йорка в неисправном костюме, я, признаться, испугался. Я лично вылетел со спасательной группой, и там были только Роджерс… и Барнс. Наташа осталась с ними, а мы полетели тебя искать. Тони, мои люди снимали с тебя груду покорёженного металла, абсолютно безжизненного и неуправляемого, я не знаю, каким чудом ты выжил. Но ещё больше меня беспокоит, что там у вас произошло. Я не стал предавать дело огласке, если нужно, ты займёшься этим сам, но, прошу, скажи мне.   
Холмс готов был к разного рода странностям, но происходящее заставляет его усомниться в адекватности своего мышления. Странности добавляет то, что от обращающегося явно к нему человека не исходит угрозы. Впервые Шерлок Холмс не знает, как стоит себя вести. Он мастер маскировки, но сейчас даже не может понять, под кого необходимо маскироваться. Мысль о том, что Швейцария и Нью-Йорк находятся на разных континентах, маячит где-то на периферии сознания. Мозг начинает работать с удвоенной силой. Любопытство повышает адреналин, а Шерлок просто пытается вести себя естественно, с той лишь поправкой, что личность Шерлока Холмса ему явно сейчас не подходит. Выход – если это больница, а информации для общения с приходящими к нему людьми катастрофически недостаточно, нужно изобразить потерю памяти.  
\- Простите, мы, видимо, знакомы с вами. Но я вас совершенно не помню, - старается как можно мягче и естественнее (хотя куда уж естественнее!) выдать Холмс.  
Чернокожий альфа молчит. Взгляд его единственного глаза тяжелеет, брови хмурятся. Он внимательно всматривается в лицо Холмса, будто не верит ему.   
\- Мои специалисты взяли анализы и провели исследования, которые показали, что с тобой всё в порядке. Хотя это действительно кажется чудом.  
\- Тони! – В комнату вбегает блондинка альфа с аккуратно забранными в хвост волосами, в полупрозрачной блузке, короткой юбке и туфлях на высоких тонких каблуках. Она пытается наспех надеть белый халат и очевидно нервничает. К ощущениям, характеризующим восприятие Холмсом происходящего, примешивается неконтролируемая растерянность. Современные женщины не одеваются так откровенно!   
\- Простите, мистер Фьюри! Мисс Поттс буквально оттолкнула меня… - Следом вбегает уже заходившая ранее омега. Она выглядит очень виновато.   
\- Ничего, Дженнифер, можешь идти, - говорит ей чернокожий альфа. – Здравствуйте, мисс Поттс.  
\- Здравствуйте, директор. Я вижу, Тони пришёл в себя. Надеюсь, теперь я могу забрать его домой и рассчитывать, что он больше никогда не будет связан с вашей организацией, проектом «Мстители» и в частности его непосредственным руководителем, по крайней мере, лично?  
Эта альфа, мисс Поттс, ведёт себя крайне раздражительно, и с каждым её словом перед Холмсом всё чётче вырисовывается интереснейшая загадка, которая к тому же становится всё запутаннее. В глазах загорается интерес, но он ничего не может сделать, кроме как продолжать молча наблюдать.   
\- Тони, всё хорошо. Как ты? – обращается она к Шерлоку, подходит совсем близко, берёт за руку и обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза.   
\- Прошу прощения, мисс, но я вас не помню… - Блондинка резко отстраняется. Беспокойство в её глазах становится болезненным, и Холмсу честно становится неловко оттого, что он не может вести себя по-другому.  
\- Давайте выйдем поговорим, мисс Поттс. Похоже, у Тони амнезия, но анализы не показали никаких физических отклонений. Возможно, это психологическое…  
\- О, я не удивлена. После того, как поступил с ним этот псевдосуперправильный альфа, символ Америки!   
\- Вы можете объяснить мне, что произошло там?  
\- Я видела записи с камер Джарвиса перед тем, как его системы вырубили и оставили Тони таскать на себе безжизненную груду металлолома.  
Чернокожий альфа вывел блондинку за дверь, оставив Холмса наедине с кучей совершенно абсурдных и невероятных фактов. Итак, его принимают за некоего Тони Старка, о личности которого он никогда в жизни не слышал, который упал с высоты в полторы тысячи футов близ Нью-Йорка, облачённый в груду металла, и это как-то связано с неким альфой-символом Америки... Полнейший бред. Однако в том странном сне, который видел Холмс перед тем, как очнуться здесь, он видел свои руки, закованные в красно-золотистый металл, и его точная копия напротив взяла его за руку и хитрым образом вытащила из этого металла два тонких провода, соединив их, создала электрический заряд, который спровоцировал выделение из кружков на ладонях мощного потока энергии, пытавшейся удержать тело Холмса на лету и смягчившей падение.   
За свою жизнь Холмс видел множество разных психоделических снов, особенно во время экспериментов с наркотическими веществами, которые проводил на себе. И это бредовое видение могло бы отправиться в коллекцию его галлюцинаций, если бы не оказывалось, что в нём может крыться разгадка или хотя бы какая-то зацепка, способная пролить свет на ещё более бредовую действительность.  
Дверь открывается, и возвращаются чернокожий альфа и блондинка. Они молчаливы и обеспокоенны. Подходят к кровати и садятся по обе стороны от Холмса.   
\- Тони, сейчас придёт медсестра и поможет тебе собраться. Ты поедешь домой, в Башню Старка. Там твои специалисты осмотрят тебя, и я надеюсь, ты быстро придёшь в норму. Когда память восстановится, поговорим о твоём дальнейшем взаимодействии со Щ.И.Т.ом. Удачи, Тони.  
Чернокожий альфа по-отечески кладёт руку Холмсу на плечо, а затем уходит. Блондинка остаётся. Она нежно берёт его за руку и начинает невесомо поглаживать по пальцам, задерживая взгляд на кровавой повязке на предплечье и с горечью в глазах осматривая его лицо.  
\- Неужели ты совсем ничего не помнишь?  
\- Простите, мисс… - искренне извиняется Шерлок.   
Мысли продолжают бурное движение, стремительно сменяясь одна другой. «Альфа. Ирен тоже альфа, но эта девушка совсем не похожа на неё. Ирен жеманна и коварна, давит силой альфы и сжигающей страстью. Мисс Поттс, так, кажется, зовут эту альфу, более открыта и искренна и, кажется, действительно беспокоится за этого таинственного Тони Старка. Но не как его альфа. Больше как сестра. Сестра. Симза. Рене. Внешность. Как можно принять одного человека за другого?»  
\- Извините, мисс Поттс…  
\- Пеппер. Тони, меня зовут Пеппер, - с болью произносит альфа.  
\- Хорошо, мисс Пеппер, не могли бы вы дать мне зеркало?  
\- Мисс Пеппер? Тони, ты серьёзно ударился головой.  
Альфа, грустно вздохнув, открывает сумочку и достаёт маленькое двустворчатое зеркало. Холмс открывает его и внимательно рассматривает человека в отражении: аккуратная щегольская бородка, волосы острижены короче, чем он обычно носит, рассечена верхняя губа, синяки на щеках и под глазами, но в остальном – это он, Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной, и он вполне узнаваем. Такой внешний вид даже маскировкой не назвать. Стало быть, если ему не меняли внешность, то этот загадочный Тони Старк его двойник? Но как могут два абсолютно между собой не связанных человека выглядеть идентично? Холмс снова переводит взгляд на мисс Поттс и возвращает ей зеркало. Она забирает его и кладёт в сумочку.  
\- Ну что, узнаёшь себя? – пытаясь придать голосу веселости, произносит альфа. – Хорошо же тебе досталось.   
Она мягко дотрагивается до щеки Холмса. Он шипит от боли и неожиданности прикосновения. Пеппер отдергивает руку и виновато-сочувственно смотрит на него.   
«Альфа. Как и Ирен. Только та женственна и изящна в своих формах, на людях скрытых пышными одеждами, мисс Поттс одета гораздо более откровенно, но это не выглядит, будто она выставляет себя напоказ. Общий вид строгий и в то же время более простой, лишённый пышной женственности, будто она пришелец из другого мира или другой эпохи».  
\- Какой сейчас год? – Слова, лишенные какой-то определенной сформировавшейся мысли, вылетают сами собой, и Шерлок мысленно раскаивается за этот нелепый и абсолютно глупый вопрос.  
\- Две тысячи пятнадцатый. – Получает он абсолютно искренний ответ ничему уже не удивляющейся альфы и не верит своим ушам. Слова звучат как гром среди ясного неба.  
«Две тысячи пятнадцатый?! Этого совершенно точно не может быть!». Память начинает работать с необычайной скоростью, мысленно подсовывая перед глаза один из трудов пресловутого Мориарти, где он выдвигает гипотезу о некоем пространственно-временном континууме. Шерлок помнит, что прочитал тогда его от корки до корки, лично проанализировал все доводы и формулы и в итоге пришёл к выводу, что Мориарти просчитался и его доводы в действительности несостоятельны. Однако сейчас Холмс готов признать, что несостоятельность доказательств свидетельствует скорее об их безотносимости к предмету доказывания, нежели о несправедливости гипотезы, либо констатировать факт, что он сошёл с ума. Шерлок тяжело вздыхает и признаёт, что более запутанной загадки ему ещё не приходилось решать. В такой ситуации остаётся надеяться лишь на кокаин. Пеппер ведет себя дружелюбно и наверняка сможет помочь.   
\- Простите, мисс Поттс, могу я попросить вас об одолжении?  
\- Конечно, Тони, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, зови меня Пеппер.  
\- Хорошо, дорогая Пеппер, не могли бы вы раздобыть для меня немного кокаина?   
\- Что?! – Мисс Поттс бледнеет, в глазах разрастается ярость. Холмс понимает, что где-то допустил просчёт, вот только что могло так разозлить эту альфу? – Ты подсел на наркотики, Тони?! Немыслимо! Я столько лет следила, чтобы у тебя не начались проблемы с алкоголем, но наркотики! Это уж слишком! Этот тихоня Роджерс за всё мне ответит! И мы уходим отсюда немедленно!   
Альфа вскакивает с места и выбегает за дверь, выкрикивая имя медсестры. Холмс искренне недоумевает, что такого страшного было в его просьбе, если даже Ватсон, практикующий врач, который, безусловно, не поощрял его увлечения кокаином, тем не менее в моменты острой потребности в этом для раскрытия сложного дела, закрывал глаза на такую прихоть омеги.  
«Нью-Йорк. Две тысячи пятнадцатый. Если это правда, то я не знаю ничего об этом времени. И я здесь совсем один… Хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему?»  
Мысль о так и не доказанной Мориарти гипотезе полностью захватывает мозг под ставший уже фоновым писк медицинского прибора, и Холмс не замечает, как до прихода медсестры проваливается в сон.


	3. Глава 3

Старк открывает глаза и несколько секунд пытается понять, где он. Не может же один и тот же сон повторяться изо дня в день? В том, что вчера он видел этот интерьер, и что это стопроцентно не Башня Старка, не больница и даже не номер отеля, Тони уверен. Снова странная комната, Старк поворачивает голову – на комоде лежит записка: «Ушёл по делам. По всем вопросам обращайся к Стэнли. Майкрофт». Ещё несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы ещё раз после вчерашнего дня поверить в происходящее.   
Боль приходит немного позже. Она по-прежнему тянет и иногда простреливает в правом плече. «У меня даже повреждения чужие», - проносится в голове Старка. «Зато никаких следов от ран, нанесённых Стивом… альфой». Слово «моим» Тони не решается произнести даже мысленно. Тяжёлый вздох. Глаза сами собой зажмуриваются от резко прострелившей боли. «В плече», - убеждает себя Тони. Мысль о том, откуда взялась эта рана на теле Шерлока Холмса, предпочитает не приходить в голову Старка, по крайней мере, сейчас.   
Тони делает ещё один глубокий вдох и встаёт с постели. На нём ночная рубашка, доходящая почти до колен, и просторные пижамные штаны. «Блеск». В углу комнаты стоит ширма, на которой аккуратно висит, судя по всему, классический наряд этой эпохи. «Прямо маскарад, как на тематической вечеринке в прошлом году в честь дня рождения Пеппер», - думает Тони. Воспоминания о Капитане Америка в костюме английского лорда XIX века заставляют сердце пропустить удар, а член предательски дёрнуться. «Прекращай, приятель. Отныне и впредь ты будешь подчиняться лишь моему гениальному разуму. И ты тоже». Тони проводит рукой по груди, там, где раньше был реактор, поправляет член и идёт одеваться.  
Стук в дверь. На пороге появляется старик Стэнли с подносом. Старк успевает одеться и выходит из-за ширмы, вопросительно глядя на слугу.  
\- Ваш завтрак, сэр, - скрипучим голосом произносит старик.   
\- И что на завтрак? – машинально спрашивает Старк, удивляясь, что старик, оказывается, говорит.  
\- Овсянка, сэр.  
\- Бэрримор! – не удержавшись, восклицает Тони, давясь смешком.  
\- Стэнли, сэр, - на полном серьёзе поправляет его старик.   
«Да, шутка не прокатила. Что ещё раз свидетельствует о реальности происходящего», - отмечает про себя Старк.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, Стэнли.  
Овсянка, конечно, не то, что Тони Старк привык есть на завтрак, но сейчас желудок подсказывает, что будет рад и такой пище. Слуга ставит поднос на маленький круглый столик возле ширмы, затем подходит к окну и раздвигает плотные ночные шторы, впуская в комнату свет. Тони бросает мимолётный взгляд за окно, ещё раз на всякий случай проверяя теорию осознанных сновидений и выискивая несоответствия. На улице всё отличается от привычных реалий: ни девушек в мини-юбках или обтягивающих джинсах, ни парней в спортивных футболках, разъезжающих на скейтбордах, ни толп вечно спешащих куда-то людей, непрерывно трещащих по мобильникам, ни одного планшета или смартфона в руках у прохожих, ни одного автомобиля не проносится мимо по проезжей части. Вместо этого мужчины в длинных плащах и котелках, зачастую опираясь на трости, больше для солидности, нежели по необходимости, чинно прогуливаются под руку с дамами в длинных юбках, драповых пальто и различного вида фетровых шляпках.   
Привычным реалиям не соответствует ничего. Но ничего и не выбивается из гармоничной картины мира. Всё выглядит до одури странно, но вместе с тем логично.   
«Нет, моё подсознание определённо не могло генерировать мир, где нет ни одного моего изобретения», - резюмирует про себя Старк, вновь пытаясь вернуться к осмыслению абсолютно неисследованной и, кажется, даже и вовсе не научной гипотезы о пространственно-временном континууме.  
\- Стэнли, будь так добр, принеси мне, пожалуйста, все новостные газеты, какие сохранились в доме, за, скажем, пару лет.   
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. – На лице старика не мелькает и тени удивления. Он молча удаляется из комнаты.  
Через двадцать минут гениальный ум Тони Старка оказывается в полную силу занят поглощением и обработкой информации о реалиях жизни, в которой он оказался. День проходит незаметно. Майкрофт появляется вечером, и когда он наведывается в комнату брата, тот спит на кресле с газетой на коленях. На развороте статья о загадочной смерти доктора Хоффманшталя. Майкрофт слегка ухмыляется, очевидно, делая про себя какие-то выводы, накрывает брата пледом и выходит из комнаты.   
\- Шерли! Просыпайся, соня. Как ты умудрился проспать всю ночь в этом неудобном кресле? – Майкрофт бесцеремонно открывает вновь кем-то заботливо задёрнутые шторы, так, что яркий солнечный луч бьёт Старку прямо в глаза.   
«Я умудрялся засыпать в лаборатории с паяльной лампой в руке, опершись о Дубину, так что это кресло – далеко не самый плохой вариант», - думает про себя Тони, с трудом разлепляя веки.   
\- Посмотри, какая погода, Шерли! Такое солнце редко увидишь в Лондоне! Вставай и одевайся, пойдём прогуляемся. Через двадцать минут жду тебя внизу! Не опаздывай!   
«Когда это Тони Старк не опаздывал? Если это, конечно, не очередная миссия Мстителей. Там-то Железный Человек всегда вовремя. Но я ведь больше не Железный Человек?». Мысли Старка прерывает случайно брошенный взгляд на предмет, мелькнувший в руках Майкрофта.  
\- Постой, что это? – Тони останавливает собравшегося уходить «брата».  
\- Это? – Майкрофт достаёт из кармана немного необычные, надо полагать, для этого времени часы: стандартный круглый циферблат на цепочке, но со встроенным фонариком и маленьким приделанным каким-то невероятным образом динамиком. – Эти часы ты подарил мне на прошлый день рождения. Твоя очередная разработка. Фонарик включается при нажатии на эту кнопку, а через этот динамик, если их правильно завести, они будут сообщать время приятным женским голосом. Да, и если надеть наушник, то через этот же динамик можно передавать информацию. Кстати, у тебя были такие же. Разбились, когда ты упал в водопад. Но перед этим ты так шумно дышал в динамик, что я немедленно организовал твои поиски.  
«А этот Холмс весьма башковитый малый, что создаёт такие вещицы, учитывая примитивность науки и технического оснащения», - подумал Старк, вертя и рассматривая со всех сторон забавную в своей простоте и гениальности вещицу.  
\- И много у меня подобных изобретений?  
\- О, ты постоянно мастеришь всякую всячину. Особенно во время гона.  
\- Что?!  
Вот уж точно когда Тони Старк откладывал свои изобретательские дела и переходил из режима «гений» в режим «плейбой», так это во время гона. Ещё в юности он понял, что переживать течку в одиночку, мягко говоря, не круто. Со временем «не круто» за неимением своего, желанного, правильного альфы превратилось в «невыносимо», и Энтони Старк предпочитал переживать эти безумные, испепеляющие в бушующих гормонах дни в компании каких-нибудь красоток, чьих имён он обычно не запоминал. С альфами-мужчинами Тони предпочитал не связываться. Друг отца Обадайя Стэйн был очень властным и жестоким альфой, положившим глаз на юного омегу Тони в период его полового созревания. Когда Тони было шестнадцать, отец, случайно не отбывший в командировку из-за забытого дома паспорта, чудом спас его от изнасилования, практически в самый последний момент огрев Стэйна металлическим разводным ключом по спине. Старк до сих пор с подступающим к сердцу ужасом вспоминает сильные мозолистые руки, зажимающие ему рот и крепко держащие поперёк груди, и огромный твёрдый член, подбирающийся к девственному, тугому, закрытому, больно надавливающий… Обадайя не успел ничего сделать. Но Тони получил моральную травму и, повзрослев, окружил себя роботами, создал шикарную систему безопасности и категорически не подпускал к себе альф мужского пола, всё ещё в глубине души надеясь, что однажды почувствует свою единственную правильную альфу, и что это непременно будет женщина. В какой-то момент казалось, что с Пеппер так и произошло. Но потом появился Стив…  
\- Ну учитывая, что ты обычно предпочитаешь проводить гон в одиночестве в компании кокаина, что как правило, преобразует твою сексуальную активность в умственную…  
«Вот чёрт! Я и забыл, что этот Холмс наркоша. Нет уж, здесь я следовать его образу жизни не собираюсь. Лучше запастись хорошим виски… Значит, альфа Ватсон и впрямь был его сугубо платонической любовью… Что ж, тем лучше. С этой ненужной привязанностью покончено, мистер Холмс».  
\- Ясно. А мои изобретения… Где они?  
\- На Бейкер-Стрит, конечно. Миссис Хадсон на похоронах была подавлена горем, но обещала, что оставит в твоей комнате всё как есть.   
\- Послушай, Майки, а не мог бы ты сопроводить меня туда?   
\- Без проблем, Шерли. Кстати, рад, что память начала к тебе возвращаться. Через двадцать минут внизу.   
Дверь закрывается за Майкрофтом, и Старк принимает решение всё-таки не опаздывать.   
\- Здравствуйте, господа. Очень рада, что вы живы и пребываете в добром здравии, мистер Холмс.  
\- Миссис Хадсон. – Тони галантно целует руку престарелой омеги, отмечая про себя, что хозяйка дома явно не шокирована его «восстанием из мёртвых». Стало быть, Майкрофт подсуетился. Что ж, тем лучше.  
\- Дорогая миссис Хадсон, могу ли я пройти в занимаемую мной ранее комнату?   
\- Конечно, мистер Холмс. Принести вам чаю?  
\- Лучше кофе, американо - бросает Старк, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
\- Простите, кофе?   
«Что не так? Боже, только не говорите, что здесь не пьют кофе!», - Тони едва не спотыкается на предпоследней ступеньке.   
\- О, миссис Хадсон, помнится, я угощал Шерлока кофе американо, подарком американского посла. Видимо, этот момент ярко отпечатался в памяти Шерлока, я же говорил, что у него сейчас временные проблемы с памятью?   
\- Всё в порядке, мистер Холмс. Просто мистер Холмс всегда предпочитал чай с молоком.  
\- Возможно, после перенесенного… эм… стресса его предпочтения изменились. Такое бывает. Если тебе понравился этот напиток, Шерли, я принесу ещё.  
\- О, Майки, я был бы очень благодарен.   
«Сохрани Господь этого альфу», - вполне искренне думает Тони, понимая, что без любимого кофе он здесь долго не протянет.   
Комната Шерлока Холмса напоминает жилище маньяка. Повсюду расставлены различные причудливые сооружения и, судя по всему, их запчасти, на стене висит ружьё, в углу на тумбочке пистолет, рядом нечто, напоминающее глушитель, небольшой арсенал гранат под столом. «Почти как дома», - ухмыляется Старк, выросший в семье производителя и торговца оружием.   
Отдёрнув шторку, Тони попадает в ещё одну небольшую комнатку. На стене висит обширная «паутина» из ниток, которыми, как он видел в фильмах, часто пользуются различного рода сыщики и крутые полицейские, расследующие серьёзные преступления. На столике рядом располагается, судя по всему, целая химическая лаборатория: десятки колбочек, склянок, реактивов.  
Повернувшись, Старк натыкается на довольно обширный «технический уголок». Шестерёнки, болтики, проводки, куча мелких и не очень железячек, щипцы, микроскоп, достаточно примитивное, но вполне узнаваемое подобие паяльной лампы. «Ну что ж, с этим можно работать. Я ожидал худшего».  
\- Миссис Хадсон!   
\- Да, мистер Холмс? – доносится с первого этажа.  
\- Могу я вновь поселиться здесь?  
\- Конечно, мистер Холмс. Без вас этот дом совсем опустел. – Миссис Хадсон появляется на пороге с подносом, на котором, судя по всему, кружка с ароматным чаем. – Простите, ваш брат обещал сегодня вечером передать этот ваш кофе через посыльного, а пока могу предложить ваш любимый чай.  
\- Любимый? Ну что ж, спасибо. – Старк принимает кружку и делает глоток. Пить чай с молоком, мягко говоря, непривычно, но не так противно, как могло показаться. – А Майкрофт уже ушёл?  
\- Да. Он сразу сказал, что вы останетесь, а его ждут в немецком посольстве.  
«Вот плут. Сразу просчитал, как сбагрить меня. Ну что ж, тем лучше».  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.   
\- Отдыхайте, мистер Холмс. Если что-то понадобится, я внизу.  
«Прекрасно. Итак, посмотрим, что тут у нас есть…».  
Увлекательнейшее копание в технических закромах Шерлока Холмса заставляет Тони взглянуть на часы уже около трёх утра. К этому времени удаётся модернизировать настенные часы с маятником так, что теперь они каждый час сообщают время голосом Тони Старка (в общем-то через тридцать секунд они и произносят, что точное время три часа утра), и довести до ума пистолет с глушителем, так, что в эти же три утра миссис Хадсон не бежит поднимать тревогу из-за пробных выстрелов. Пожалуй, в это время можно было бы и лечь спать, что Тони и собирается сделать, начиная медленно пробираться к кровати, попутно продолжая осматриваться и строить планы своей деятельности на завтра.   
Тусклый свет ночной керосиновой лампы создает больше причудливых теней от груды предметов, находящихся в комнате, нежели освещения пространства. Почти добравшись до кровати, Тони спотыкается и больно ударяется ещё не зажившим плечом о большой книжный шкаф, получая вдобавок по голове несколькими упавшими с полок книгами. Выругавшись и не зная, за какое из ушибленных мест схватиться первым, он поднимает одну из книг и усмехается, забывая про боль. Тони Старка всегда немало забавляли подобные случайности. На обложке книги написано: «Профессор Джеймс Мориарти. Пространственно-временной континуум. Многомерная реальность».  
Освещение тусклое, но Тони привык напрягать глаза. Впервые после операции он вспоминает с теплом о реакторе, который всегда создавал дополнительное синеватое свечение. Сон как рукой снимает. Книжка составляет около двухсот страниц. Любопытство берет верх над всем остальным, и Старк устраивается на кровати поудобнее, открывая кожаный переплет.   
Спустя всего лишь несколько страниц Тони отмечает весьма своеобразную манеру автора. Математические формулы и расчеты, будто воды чистого ручья посреди лесной чащи, пересекают лирические отступления. Живи Старк здесь раньше, он бы обязательно пообщался с этим профессором и наверняка нашел бы способ извлечь выгоду из его талантов.   
Хотя с некоторыми расчетами Тони в корне не согласен, кое-что можно было бы и проверить. «В континуум всегда попадают два объекта, заменяя друг друга в параллельном времени и пространстве. При этом между ними устанавливается некая психологическая связь». Далее следует огромная формула, выведенная профессором для того, чтобы якобы выйти на эту связь. За окном брезжит пасмурный рассвет. Цифры перед глазами расплываются и замещаются воспоминанием о том странном видении. «Пожалуй, стоит в этом разобраться», - произносит себе под нос Тони Старк и не замечает, как видение плавно перетекает в сон.  
Весь следующий день он не выходит из комнаты, читая и пересчитывая данные в формулах, и периодически удивляясь, откуда на чайном столике у входа появляется еда и (о чудо!) кофе американо. Миссис Хадсон приносит всё молча, не отвлекая ни словом, ни намеком на свое появление. Видимо, старушка слишком рада воскрешению своего во всех смыслах странного постояльца, чтобы требовать от него соблюдение правил приличия.  
За окном уже начинает смеркаться, когда Старк, кажется, нащупывает какую-то ниточку. Мысль судорожно начинает биться в голове, пытаясь сформироваться во что-то осознанное и, без сомнения, гениальное, когда его оглушает будто ударом по голове. Вся энергия резко покидает мыслительный процесс и концентрируется в органах чувств. Тони не сразу осознаёт, что происходит, и лишь спустя мгновение понимает, на что это похоже. Призыв. Всепоглощающая и сбивающая с ног сила альфы. Альфы, который не просто пытается соблазнить понравившуюся омегу. Альфы, который жаждет подтвердить права, получить своё. Который знает, что стоящий перед ним омега связан с ним и не может не подчиниться. В последний раз, хотя чего уж там, он же был и первым, Тони чувствовал такой призыв от Стива во время их совместного гона. Сердце начинает танцевать джигу, Старк резко поворачивает голову – в дверях с нечитаемым выражением лица стоит тот самый альфа, которого он видел на фотографиях, доктор Джон Ватсон. «Вот чёрт», - думает про себя Тони, теперь яснее, чем прежде, осознавая, что Холмс с Ватсоном на самом деле были связаны, и что он, Тони Старк, сейчас от этого явно не в восторге.  
\- Холмс, - скорее выдыхает, нежели произносит, Ватсон. – Шерлок, ты жив, боже, ты!..   
Ватсон делает стремительный шаг навстречу, и Тони едва не сминает энергией альфы. Тосковавшего, изнурявшего себя горем альфы. Здесь такая гамма эмоций: злость, отчаяние, страх, горе, тоска, радость… И сильное, сметающее всё, настолько густое, что кажется, будто материальное, желание. Поверить. Дотронуться. Прижать к себе. Овладеть. Пометить. Показать – «только мой, никому не отдам, никуда больше не отпущу».   
Тони пятится назад. Умом он понимает чувства этого альфы, представляя, что чувствовал бы он сам, если бы потерял своего альфу, и что устроил бы, когда узнал, что он жив. Какой-то мимолетной мыслью Старк отмечает, что, оказывается, у этих Холмса и Ватсона всё было, видимо, намного серьезнее, чем он предполагал. И всё бы хорошо, но он по-прежнему Тони Старк, пусть и оказавшийся в такой странной и дерьмовой ситуации, и при всём понимании ОН к проявлению таких чувств и принятию таких ухаживаний от ЭТОГО альфы совершенно не готов.   
\- Простите, вы, видимо, доктор Ватсон, и мы с вами работали вместе, но, видите ли, я вас совершенно не помню, я вообще мало что помню, спросите у Майкрофта, он может подтвердить, - на одном дыхании выдаёт Тони, отступая, пока не упирается лопатками в стену.   
\- Что? – Кажется, у доктора совсем сорвало крышу. Взгляд осоловелый и безумный, как у маньяка, в покрасневших глазах влажной плёнкой скапливаются эмоции. – Нет, Шерлок, ты не можешь, после того, что между нами было, ты не мог забыть меня. Мы связаны, ты мой омега. Ты мой, слышишь!  
Ватсон приближается вплотную. Он прижимает Тони к стене, всем своим телом блокируя ему пути отступления. Он бережно кладет руку на больное плечо, не желая причинить боль, но при этом надежно обездвиживая Старка. Ватсон проводит пальцами по его щеке.   
\- Джон, пожалуйста, прекратите, давайте сядем, всё обсудим, проясним… - Сердце Тони бьётся с бешеной скоростью, едва не выпрыгивая из груди. Слова, которые он шепчет, не в силах говорить из-за подступившего к горлу кома, не производят никакого эффекта. Внезапно в памяти всплывает Обадайя Стэйн, напористый, не желавший ничего слышать альфа, и паническая атака резко накрывает Старка. Он начинает задыхаться и в тот самый момент, когда Ватсон впивается в его губы поцелуем, оседает в его руках, теряя сознание.  
***   
Холмс уверен, что навсегда запомнит этот день. Или этот сон. Потому что поверить в реальность происходящего просто невозможно. Огромные здания, невероятные самоходные повозки, явно превосходящие ту, на паровом двигателе, которой Холмс впечатлил Ватсона и весь город, сопровождая альфу на мальчишник. В одной из таких повозок с тёмными, почти чёрными стёклами, его и мисс Поттс привезли ко входу в невообразимо высокое здание, почти на самом верху которого огромными буквами написано Stark.   
\- Вот мы и дома, Тони, - произносит Пеппер и, взяв его под руку, заводит внутрь.   
На пятнадцатом этаже девушка оставляет его в просторной светлой комнате, полной различных невиданных технических приспособлений. Пеппер приносит поднос с двумя маленькими чашками, полными ароматного напитка. Судя по запаху, это кофе. Конечно, Шерлок предпочёл бы сейчас чашку чёрного чая с молоком и любимую трубку. Но конспирация требует соответствия образу этого загадочного Тони Старка из 2015 года, а посему Холмс вежливо улыбается очаровательной Пеппер и принимает из её рук чашечку кофе. Внезапно начинает играть приятная мелодия, и мисс Поттс, извинившись, достаёт из кармана странное плоское светящееся приспособление, подносит к уху и начинает говорить. Если напрячь слух, то можно услышать, как из этого приспособления тоже доносится голос. Шерлок вспоминает их с Майкрофтом часы с голосовым передатчиком и невольно улыбается.  
\- Прости, Тони, мне срочно нужно ехать в Старк Индастриз. Я скоро вернусь. Надеюсь, Джарвис поможет тебе быстрее освоиться и всё вспомнить.  
\- Джарвис?  
Пеппер с нескрываемой жалостью в глазах и материнским покровительством альфы молча проводит пальцами по щеке Холмса и уходит.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр. Добро пожаловать в Башню Старка, - раздаётся голос из ниоткуда. Холмс резко оглядывается и на всякий случай принимает оборонительную стойку.  
\- Кто здесь?  
\- Я Джарвис, сэр. Электронный дворецкий, одно из изобретений Энтони Эдварда Старка.  
\- Эм… Откуда вы говорите, Джарвис?  
\- Из динамиков, установленных в комнате, сэр. У меня нет внешности, я программа, сэр, искусственный интеллект.   
Нельзя скрывать, что как у изобретателя у Шерлока Холмса появлялись разные идеи и фантазии, особенно во время гона, когда невероятная всепоглощающая масса гормонов при помощи кокаина трансформировалась в умственную активность. И идея о создании искусственного интеллекта, безусловно, была плодом одной из таких трансовых фантазий, но об осуществлении её в реальности не могло быть и речи. Мысль о том, что это стало возможно в будущем, конечно, грела душу, но очень слабо укладывалась в голове. Ясно было одно: волей случая (или всё-таки в своих глубинных подсознательных фантазиях) Шерлоку Холмсу выпала великая честь играть роль, без сомнения, величайшего учёного по имени Тони Старк.  
\- Так значит, я, Тони Старк, американец, изобрёл искусственный интеллект…  
\- Я знаю, что вы не Тони Старк, сэр. На входе я просканировал вашу ДНК. Вы мистер Шерлок Холмс, годы жизни 1854 -1924, один из величайших сыщиков в истории человечества и, в частности, Викторианской Англии, родились и жили в Лондоне. Ваш образ увековечен в произведениях Артура Конан Дойля, повествующих о самых громких преступлениях, раскрытых вами и вашим помощником доктором Джоном Ватсоном.   
Если взглянуть со стороны, то покажется, что Холмс впал в ступор, однако это лишь внешнее выражение бешеного потока мыслей. За всю его длительную и продуктивную карьеру сыщика Шерлок привык, что это он всегда прекрасно осведомлён о своём оппоненте, а не наоборот. Единственным противником, который, казалось, знал о нём всё, был альфа Джеймс Мориарти… и, как оказалось, некий искусственный интеллект, созданный загадочным гением Тони Старком из будущего. Вот только Холмс так до конца и не разобрался, дружествен или враждебен ему этот мир 2015 года. По-хорошему требовалось время, чтобы всё тщательно обдумать. И, возможно, не помешал бы кокаин. Но ни того, ни другого в зоне досягаемости нет. Холмс вспоминает, что вроде бы Ватсон вёл какие-то записи об их расследованиях, но кто такой, чёрт возьми, Артур Конан Дойль? Альфа никогда не говорил, что собирается издавать свои записи, тем более под псевдонимом.   
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Холмс, - голос электронного дворецкого выводит сыщика из ступора, - здесь нет ваших врагов. Друзья Тони Старка, на чьём месте вы каким-то образом оказались, - ваши друзья.   
\- Как вы… - Шерлок прикусил язык, чуть было не произнеся вопрос, который так часто задавал ему Ватсон.  
\- Моя система сканирует изменение давления и температуры вашего тела. Я полагаю, реалии современности весьма необычны для вас. На столе лежит глянцевый зеркальный прямоугольник, напоминающий книгу. Он называется планшетный компьютер. Возьмите его и нажмите на круглую кнопку. Я сбросил туда всю необходимую информацию, которая позволит восполнить пробелы, а также литературные произведения, прославившие ваше имя в нашем времени. Располагайтесь, как вам удобно, мистер Холмс, я к вашим услугам и с готовностью отвечу на все ваши вопросы.   
Шерлок берёт в руки странный предмет, названный Джарвисом, нажимает кнопку, и чёрный экран загорается ярким свечением. Искусственный интеллект даёт сыщику необходимые указания для того, чтобы открыть нужные файлы, и пытливый мозг Холмса начинает жадно впитывать информацию.   
Возможно, такая беспечность непозволительна для сыщика, оказавшегося в столь необычных условиях, но поток интереснейшей информации настолько захватывает, что Холмс полностью сосредотачивается на нём, не замечая, как вернувшаяся Пеппер, заглянув к нему в комнату, нежно улыбается и, подмигнув куда-то в верхний угол, уходит, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Не замечает Шерлок и того, как на маленьком стеклянном столике появляется его любимый чай с молоком и выпечка, поразительно похожая по вкусу на пирожки, которые пекла миссис Хадсон. Поток вопросов сыплется на Джарвиса, но у Холмса складывается ощущение, что он ведёт внутренний диалог, настолько органично ответы машины укладываются в его мышление.   
Основные достижения науки и общественного прогресса за последнее столетие идут обзором хроник, и почти на всех из них Шерлок делает себе пометку остановиться потом более подробно. В картину ознакомления с миром современности органично вписываются основные сведения о семействе Старк, и лишь сообщение Джарвиса о том, что время уже весьма позднее и пора ложиться спать, третье за последние два часа, итогом которого становится отключение всех гаджетов в комнате, заставляет Холмса подчиниться указаниям «электронной няньки» (мало было ему порой чересчур навязчивой заботы миссис Хадсон!) и проследовать в спальню Тони Старка.   
Освоившись с современной техникой, при активной помощи Джарвиса, Шерлок Холмс благодарит судьбу за великолепную возможность познания такого количества неизведанного и получения ответов на многие загадки, которые он долгое время пытался и не мог разгадать в своём времени. Решая как можно полнее изучить современную реальность, прежде чем серьёзно заняться вопросом о том, как вообще он здесь оказался, Холмс принимается за детальное исследование личности и биографии Тони Старка. И хоть сознание по-прежнему мечется в восприятии действительности от попадания в пространственно-временной континуум до банальной комы или летаргического сна, Шерлок находит происходящее гораздо более интересным, чем размышления о событиях последнего месяца его личной жизни и её дальнейшей бесперспективности.  
В целях экономии времени, а также, чтобы удивить привыкший к получению лишь текстовой и экспериментальной информации мозг сыщика, Джарвис начинает ознакомление Холмса с его новой личностью с фильмов о Тони Старке и некоторых из его многочисленных интервью. Первое впечатление, складывающееся у Шерлока, говорит ему, что, несмотря на очевидное внешнее сходство и общую видовую принадлежность, они с омегой Тони Старком совершенно разные личности. Однако чем больше он узнаёт об этом с виду пафосном и заносчивом молодом человеке, чем глубже погружается в факты его жизни, особенно те, которые Джарвис позволил себе открыть из папки с грифом «секретно», тем чаще он приходит к выводу, что общего у них гораздо больше, чем может показаться.   
Шерлок не говорит ни слова, когда Джарвис без каких-либо комментариев событийно транслирует кадры с миссий Мстителей, совместные тренировки команды, падение Старка из воронки Читаури… Холмс считает себя вправе носить звание почётного неудачника в области отношений альфы и омеги, своих личных отношений, самого большого и безнадежного провала в его жизни, но как от опытного психолога от него не укрываются взгляды друг на друга этих двоих на экране, мимолётные прикосновения и беспокойство друг за друга. Джарвис не решается показывать сыщику интимные подробности личной жизни своего создателя, но фотографий с интервью, где Тони Старк и Капитан Америка рассказывают об удачном завершении очередной миссии и в конце бросают фразу о возможной скорой помолвке, вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод о том, что эти двое - пара, связанные во время совместного гона альфа и омега.  
На мгновение воспоминания отключают разум от потока текущей информации. Гон. Ватсон. Безумие. Адреналин от погони и пропитывающей всё вокруг опасности. Осознание того, как высоки шансы не выжить. Того, что кроме жизни, уже вроде бы и нечего терять. Альфа, в которого имел такую глупую неосторожность влюбиться. Всю жизнь занимаясь лишь наукой и отрицая любовь как явление, погряз полностью, будто в зыбучих песках. Альфа, который предпочёл другую омегу, семью, устои общества. Навсегда потерянный. Запретный. Самое большое желание. Лишь верный друг и партнёр, не позволивший сгореть в агонии гона вдали от дома. Альфа, настроенный на долгожданный медовый месяц с молодой женой, а получивший вместо этого очередные проблемы в компании чокнутого (порой Холмс был уверен, что Ватсон считал его именно таковым) омеги. Вожделенный альфа, с которым было жгуче, невыносимо хорошо. Которому позволил то, что никогда не позволил бы никому другому…  
Кадры на экране сменяются появлением Баки Барнса. Холмс узнаёт его, это тот омега из 1940-х годов, что присутствовал в хронике жизни Капитана Америка. Каким-то образом и он оказался в этом странном времени. «Это будущее, будто магнит, притягивает странников из прошлого», - мелькает мысль в голове Шерлока. Завершением всего, плавно подводящим Холмса к началу исследования причин происходящего, являются отрывки записей с видеокамер Джарвиса перед самым падением Тони с обрыва.   
\- Он мой омега, Тони.  
\- А я, значит, нет?  
Заголовки в одних изданиях жёлтой прессы пестрят информацией о том, что Тони Старк упал с обрыва высотой в тысячу футов, и спасателям удалось найти лишь обломки его костюма. Заголовки других изданий опровергают первые, выдавая сведения о том, что Энтони Старку удалось выжить, но он пребывает в коме и не может дать интервью. Третьи издания якобы содержат фразу официального представителя Тони Старка Пеппер Поттс о том, что Тони жив, но отказывается разговаривать с прессой. Скандалы вокруг трагического падения Энтони Старка с обрыва раздуваются сенсационными кадрами, на которых запечатлены Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс. Одни статьи опровергают другие, третьи противоречат четвёртым.  
\- Джарвис, чему из этого можно верить?  
\- Я привёл последние газетные статьи и репортажи, чтобы продемонстрировать обилие и несовершенство источников информации в современном мире. Их цель – извлечение прибыли, сэр. Всю информацию, которая приведена до этого, я отобрал по признаку достоверности. Что же касается последних событий, самая актуальная информация отражена в видеоотчете моей системы до её отключения и падения мистера Старка с обрыва, откуда агенты мистера Фьюри, смею предположить, извлекли уже вас, мистер Холмс.  
\- Хм… Очень интересно, Джарвис. Может, у тебя есть теория о том, как я здесь оказался?  
\- Феномен пространственно-временного континуума в современной науке практически не исследован. Однако если вы предоставите информацию о последних событиях, которые произошли с вами, прежде чем вы оказались здесь, я смогу рассчитать процентную вероятность того или иного способа вашего попадания в наш мир и, возможно, попытаюсь определить местонахождение мистера Старка.  
\- Он твой создатель. Ты бы хотел, чтобы он вернулся?  
\- Я машина, в мою программу не заложена категория желаний в общепринятом понимании. Но если мыслить категориями человеческого восприятия, то да, можно сказать, что я хотел бы вернуть мистера Старка. При всём уважении, мистер Холмс.   
\- Я понимаю тебя, дружище. Раздобудь-ка мне книгу профессора Джеймса Мориарти «Пространственно-временной континуум. Многомерная реальность», так, кажется, она называлась.  
\- Поиск займёт несколько минут, сэр. Текст будет выведен на ваш планшет.  
\- Чудно.  
Холмс с видом заправского знатока нажимает кнопку на пульте и включает телевизор. В музее Капитана Америка обновляют экспозицию, дополняя её сведениями о друге и боевом товарище Стива Роджерса Баки Барнсе по прозвищу Зимний Солдат. Стив и Баки присутствуют на торжественном открытии. Они стоят рядом. Альфа Стив немного задумчив. Омега Баки самоуверен и красноречив. Он даёт интервью о том, как ему удалось выжить и очутиться столько лет спустя в современном мире, и какое чудо, что здесь оказался его альфа и боевой товарищ Стив Роджерс. Альфа и омега ведут себя официально, улыбаются репортёрам, жмут руки представителям администрации музея и то и дело ненавязчиво касаются друг друга.   
«Вы гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, мистер Старк. И такой же неудачник, как и я, величайший сыщик своего времени. Где бы вы ни оказались, хотели бы вы вернуться сюда? Я вот, например, не уверен, что хотел бы вернуться домой».   
Мысль о том, что Ватсон, наконец-то завершив последнюю миссию в качестве помощника и… партнёра сыщика Шерлока Холмса, наконец-то наслаждается близостью с молодой женой, больно кольнула в груди. Зато кадры вполне счастливой пары однополых альфы и омеги на экране не вызывали ничего, кроме осознания факта, что Тони Старк имел неосторожность влюбиться не в того человека. И ещё, возможно, толики зависти, ведь в этом мире однополые браки не под запретом. О том, что доводы о создании семьи с омегой-женщиной как о единственном способе создания семьи были бы в этом времени несостоятельны, а значит, вероятнее всего, Ватсон стал бы придумывать что-то другое, чтобы оправдать свой брак с Мэри, Шерлок предпочитает не думать.  
Дверь открывается бесшумно, но зашедшая Пеппер быстро отбирает у Холмса пульт и выключает телевизор.  
\- Дорогая Пеппер?  
\- Нечего смотреть всякую ерунду, Тони.  
Она заметно нервничает и бросает гневные взгляды куда-то под потолок в угол комнаты. Холмс уже давно заметил там «зоркое око» Джарвиса. Шерлок понимает, что эта альфа не испытывает к нему интереса как к омеге, но, будто сестра, заботится о нём и хочет уберечь от негативных воспоминаний, которые непременно вызвало бы это видео у Тони Старка. Холмс находит такую заботу крайне трогательной. Он берёт Пеппер за руку и усаживает на диван рядом с собой.  
\- Это всего лишь новости культуры, Пеппер. Не стоит так переживать. Я знаю, что на экране Капитан Америка со своим омегой. Я читал последние хроники и новостные репортажи.   
\- И? – Беспокойство альфы окутывает сладкой заботой и вызывает улыбку. – Ты что-то вспомнил?  
\- Честно признаться, нет. Вернее, я понимаю, что события происходили вроде бы со мной, я принимаю их к сведению, но совершенно не помню, как это всё было. Я видел видеозаписи Джарвиса, запечатлевшие события перед моим падением, и разумом понимаю, что произошло и что послужило причиной. Но это всё не вызывает никаких эмоций, я не помню этого. И мне кажется, вряд ли вспомню. Так что переживания излишни, моя дорогая Пеппер. Джарвис показал мне исследования, которыми я занимался, и я бы предпочёл продолжить научную деятельность.   
\- Я рада это слышать. – На лице Пеппер появилась робкая улыбка с ноткой недоверия.  
\- Мистер Старк, к вам мистер Роджерс.  
\- Что?! – Морщинка гнева проступила между глаз альфы. – Не пускай его, Джарвис! После того, что произошло, Капитану заказан вход в этот дом!  
\- Милая Пеппер, я знаю, кто такой капитан Роджерс. И я поговорю с ним. Не стоит беспокоиться. Джарвис, впусти его.  
«Даже если завтра я проснусь у себя дома, а Тони Старк окажется здесь, ему же будет лучше, если точки над i между ним и предавшим его альфой будут уже расставлены», - подумал Холмс.  
\- Тони! – На пороге показался высокий широкоплечий светловолосый альфа, тот самый Капитан Америка. Его взгляд прикипел к Холмсу и пристально разглядывал его, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что он стоит перед ним. Пока его не отвлёк на себя гневный взгляд мисс Поттс. – Пеппер.  
\- Дорогая Пеппер. – Холмс посмотрел на девушку, и она нехотя поднялась и направилась к выходу.  
\- Он потерял память. Твоё счастье, если он действительно не помнит тебя. И не дай бог он вспомнит, помяни моё слово, Роджерс, - прошептала мисс Поттс, проходя мимо Капитана Америка, и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Тони! – Капитан делает шаг навстречу и замирает, не увидев абсолютно никакой ответной реакции. – Я… Мне… просто необходимо было убедиться, что ты жив. Я не хотел, я… сожалею, что так всё произошло. И Баки…  
\- Не терзайте себя, Капитан. Пеппер права, я совершенно ничего не помню из событий моей жизни. Я восстановил информацию, я в курсе, что мы с вами работали вместе в отряде «Мстители», но я совершенно не помню вас лично. И раз уж вы пришли, то как капитану отряда я сообщаю вам о своём решении уйти из команды Мстителей и заниматься научной деятельностью. Надеюсь, общее дело не сильно пострадает из-за моего отсутствия.   
Стив, опешив, несколько секунд стоит как статуя, очевидно пытаясь понять, что сейчас происходит и насколько это всё серьёзно.   
\- Мистер Роджерс? – выводит его из ступора голос Холмса.  
\- Ты действительно совсем ничего не помнишь? – почти шёпотом произносит Стив и делает шаг ещё ближе, окутывая силой альфы. Он бросает болезненный взгляд на перебинтованное предплечье и почти невесомо касается пальцами, заглядывает в глаза Холмсу и долго, пристально смотрит, будто пытаясь там что-то найти.  
\- Увы, мистер Роджерс, - Холмс отвечает как ни в чём не бывало. Игнорировать фактически чужого альфу не так уж сложно, особенно такому натренированному в этом аспекте омеге как Шерлок. Тем более что Стив не старается давить на него.  
Однако Холмс чувствует, что что-то не так. Внезапно в голове начинает шуметь, а в лёгких не хватает воздуха. Состояние до боли странное, и последнее, что успевает осознать Шерлок, это что альфа здесь совершенно ни при чём.   
\- Тони!   
У Холмса подкашиваются ноги, и Стив успевает его поймать. Кажется, в комнату вбегает Пеппер и начинает что-то гневно кричать. Холмс теряет сознание. 

***   
\- Мистер Холмс, я полагаю.  
\- А вы, видимо, мистер Старк.  
Вокруг всё белое, будто в тумане. Он словно отражение в зеркале. И больше ничего. Хочется столько всего сказать! И совершенно не хочется говорить. Абсолютный покой. Мысли переплетаются, перетекают, будто в сообщающихся сосудах – и вот уже всё предельно ясно. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Два гения. Два героя. Две омеги. Душевная боль от незаживающей раны, нанесенной альфой, зелёной ниточкой пронизывает обоих, и в один момент к ним приходит осознание – они не хотят возвращаться домой. У каждого за спиной появляется искаженная рябью реальность, два мира, из которых они пришли. Омеги жмут друг другу руки в знак согласия отныне жить жизнью друг друга, и, синхронно кивнув, разворачиваются, и уходят каждый в ту реальность, которая находится у него за спиной.


	4. Глава 4

Тони открывает глаза и, на удивление для себя самого, понимает, что прекрасно выспался. Впервые за несколько дней в голове ясно, мозг точно знает, что происходит, и несет ответственность за восприятие действительности.   
\- Шерлок! Ты… - доносится слева. Тони поворачивает голову, рядом на кресле сидит Джон Ватсон, который, судя по виду, не спал всю ночь, задремал лишь несколько минут назад и очнулся от малейшего шороха, произведённого Старком. – Холмс, вы очнулись.  
Альфа выглядит очень растерянно, и Тони даже становится немного жалко его. Но сила, которой он до сих пор пытается окутать омегу, по-прежнему тяжким грузом висит в воздухе, и Старк ловит себя на мысли, что совсем не отказался бы оказаться под такой заботливой тяжестью, если бы она исходила от другого альфы… Несчастный вид Ватсона не совсем вяжется в представлении Тони с видом человека, который недавно женился и сейчас должен быть в долгожданном свадебном путешествии. Стал бы вообще альфа убиваться так из-за того, что его отвергает омега, с которым он, судя по всему, изменил жене? Стал бы Стив?.. А ведь правда, получается, что их совместный с Тони гон был изменой Стива Баки? Какая ирония. Разница между этими альфами лишь в том, что знай Стив, что Баки жив, он никогда бы не стал… Почему-то от этих мыслей Тони нисколько не становится легче. Однако ночное видение в этот раз помнится, как наяву, и мысли Шерлока Холмса о том, что он не хочет возвращаться сюда, воспринимаются очень чётко, и боль чужого разбитого сердца слышится, как своя. Видимо, Ватсона, в отличие от Роджерса, вполне устраивало наличие помимо жены ещё и любовника. Но на эту роль Тони Старк не согласен.   
\- Я, видимо, должен поблагодарить вас за оказанную медицинскую помощь при панической атаке, доктор. Но в остальном, большего, чем вчера, я, к сожалению, сказать вам не могу. Я восстановил недавние события по газетным новостным хроникам и словам моего брата Майкрофта и установил, что дал вам обещание, что дело о разоблачении профессора Джеймса Мориарти будет последним расследованием, ради участия в котором я отвлекаю вас от семьи и занятий врачебной практикой. Более конкретных обстоятельств я, увы, не помню, но обещание намерен сдержать. Более того, я думаю, что мне пора отойти от дел, связанных с работой сыщика, и найти себе более спокойное занятие, например, науку или изобретательство. Посему, Ватсон, не смею вас больше отвлекать от текущей работы. Тем более, если вы пробыли здесь всю ночь, ваша жена наверняка волновалась. Принесите ей мои искренние извинения.   
\- Холмс, позвольте мне осмотреть вас. Потеря памяти могла наступить вследствие травм не только головы, но и, например, защемления нервов, повреждений позвоночника.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, но я думаю, не стоит. У меня травмировано плечо, но в остальном всё в порядке, я уверен.  
\- Но…  
\- Вы уверены, что среди моих воспоминаний есть что-то, что необходимо восстанавливать? Время уже около десяти утра. Миссис Ватсон наверняка беспокоится и, боюсь, может подумать о вас хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Передавайте ей пламенный привет.  
Ватсон встаёт с кресла и медленно направляется к двери.  
\- Могу я навещать вас, Холмс? По старой дружбе.  
\- Боюсь, в ближайшее время я буду занят неким научным проектом, Ватсон. Не уверен, что смогу позволить себе отвлекаться на дружеские беседы за чашкой кофе.  
\- Что ж… До свидания, Холмс.  
\- Прощайте, Ватсон.  
Спустя некоторое время упорных трудов Старк приходит к выводу, что создать аналог или хотя бы жалкое подобие Джарвиса ему определённо не удастся. Зато в его апартаментах появляется несколько новых для этого времени видов огнестрельного оружия. Тони остаётся лишь усмехнуться, понимая, что приходится возвращаться к тому, от чего он решил уйти в своей «прошлой» жизни, однако сбыт этого оружия (абсолютно легальный, по правительственным каналам Майкрофта) приносит очень неплохой доход. И вот уже из полусумасшедшего сыщика Шерлок Холмс превращается в желанного гостя на богемных вечеринках лондонского бомонда. Что ж, Старк всегда любил быть в центре внимания. Чего не скажешь о его «брате». Тони непонятно и ужасно любопытно, как Майкрофт, являясь, безусловно, известной в политических кругах личностью, умудряется всегда оставаться в тени на богемных увеселительных собраниях. Мысль о том, что Майки боится ненароком потерять лицо, перебрав с выпивкой, а также чисто спортивный азарт заставить этого умного и педантичного альфу «вылезти из своей скорлупы» и являются причиной того, что Тони обзавёлся адресом одного элитного салона, предоставляющего эскорт услуги, и оказался на пороге дома Майкрофта Холмса с целью непременно вытащить «брата» этим вечером в какое-нибудь увеселительное заведение.   
\- Стэнли, привет, старина. Майкрофт у себя?  
Тони проходит вслед за Стэнли в гостиную и сталкивается взглядом с омегой, чьё лицо он определённо где-то видел.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Ватсон. – Память моментально выдаёт свадебную фотографию Джона Ватсона из газеты.  
\- Шерли! Как мило, что ты зашёл. А мы тут с Миссис Ватсон обсуждаем проект открытия частной клиники для врачебной практики доктора Ватсона.  
\- Это чудесно. Я думал, Майки, ты составишь мне компанию сегодня вечером. Здесь неподалёку открылся новый клуб.   
\- О, Шерли, ты же знаешь, я не любитель подобных заведений.  
\- Почему бы вам не пригласить Джона? – В комнате повисает неловкая тишина.  
\- Я… не думаю, что стоит отвлекать моего дорогого друга Ватсона от работы. Майки, ты уверен, что…  
\- В любом случае сегодняшний вечер у меня занят. Дела. Прости, Шерли.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае позвольте откланяться. Майки. Миссис Ватсон.  
\- До свидания, Шерли.  
\- До свидания, мистер Холмс.  
«Боже, неужели… Мда, похоже, вы ошиблись с выбором омеги, мистер Ватсон… Надо было внимательнее смотреть вокруг. И думать об этом надо было раньше».   
Тони ловит кэб, пытаясь определить, жалко ему этого альфу Ватсона или нет, и стараясь упорно не замечать, как в эти сознательные мысли настойчиво вклинивается одна: «Как было бы забавно, если бы Баки в этом новом для него мире обратил внимание, например, на Сэма или Тора, (хотя тогда даже страшно представить, какой апокалипсис устроил бы Локи), или сошёлся во взглядах со всевидящим оком Фьюри… Тогда бы Стив… А что Стив? Прибежал бы к Тони просить прощения? Нет, Стив слишком благородный. А Баки… не такой дурак, чтобы отказаться от такого альфы. И вообще, то, что Мэри Ватсон зашла к Майкрофту, опять же, чтобы решить вопрос о частной клинике для врачебной практики Джона, если верить словам старшего Холмса, это ещё не значит, что омега решила изменить своему супругу, как раз наоборот».   
Кэб останавливается прямо у ворот нового клуба. «А всё-таки неплохо было бы, если бы Баки…».  
\- Мистер Холмс! Мы вас заждались!  
\- Прошу прощения, дамы. Позвольте компенсировать неудобства бокалом элитного шампанского.   
Тони приобнимает двух симпатичных девушек-альф, ожидавших его, и входит в двери клуба, решая оставить недодуманной назойливую, но теперь, без сомнения, неуместную мысль.   
Веселье затягивает забавной с точки зрения Старка, но, без сомнения, приятной задорной музыкой кабаре, зажигательными танцами красавиц в откровенных нарядах на сцене и хорошей дорогой выпивкой. В клубе много народу, и Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не угостил всех присутствующих джином и как следствие не получил несколько бокалов разнообразной выпивки в благодарность. Лучший столик с прекрасным видом на сцену, симпатичные девушки-альфы, приятно ласкающие расслабленного алкоголем омегу. Величайшего сыщика современности, гения, который за последнее время, кажется, прослыл в Лондоне ещё как минимум как плейбой и филантроп.  
\- Простите, дамы, я на минутку.  
От алкоголя начинает шуметь в голове, что, признаться, никак не ухудшает приподнятого настроения, и Тони не совсем понимает, что происходит, когда дверь в уборную, войдя вслед за ним, запирает ещё один омега.  
\- Вот мы наконец-то и встретились, мистер Холмс. Думали, убийство профессора Мориарти так легко сойдёт вам с рук?  
\- Простите… - Старк упорно не может понять, кто находится перед ним, и не пытается этого скрыть.  
\- Полковник Моран. Вы настолько пьяны и беспечны, что даже не узнаёте меня?  
«Моран… Моран… Полковник Моран! Приспешник и подстилка Мориарти!» - вспоминает Тони.   
\- О, полковник! Вы решили отомстить за смерть вашего альфы, который споткнулся и упал с балкона в водопад в Швейцарии, не забыв при этом прихватить и меня, между прочим? Что ж, если вы попытаетесь меня убить, не думаю…  
\- Что вы, мистер Холмс. Никто не собирается вас убивать. Сегодня вечер развлечений. И тот афродизиак, растворённый в бокале виски, который вы осушили, лишь добавит вам пикантных ощущений. – Моран приближается вплотную и шепчет Тони прямо в лицо. – Вы ведь, бесспорно, слышали об этом изобретении доктора Хоффманшталя, полностью подавляющем волю и заставляющем омегу невероятно остро и болезненно желать подчиниться первому же попавшемуся на пути альфе, в любых, даже самых изощрённых его желаниях, вплоть до членовредительства и даже… смерти.   
О да, Тони слышал о таких препаратах. Сильнейшие наркотики, которые запрещены в Штатах и от которых тем не менее ежегодно страдают сотни наивных юных омег, которым дилеры продают эту дрянь в клубах. Жажда острых ощущений, как правило, со своими же альфами, нередко оборачивается тем, что у них напрочь срывает контроль, и они, поддаваясь древним инстинктам, сильно калечат своих омег, которые в этот момент готовы терпеть что угодно и требовать ещё. Тони Старк ежегодно выделял миллионы на финансирование реабилитационных центров для таких бедолаг и борьбу с этой дрянью. Даже Мстители под командованием Стива не раз накрывали подпольные цехи по производству этих наркотиков и проводили различного рода рейды в ночных клубах. Сам Тони никогда даже предположить не мог, что попадётся на эту уловку. В XIX веке в Лондоне. Прекрасно. Остаётся только надеяться, что вариант наркотика в этом времени имеет не настолько сильный эффект, как в двухтысячные, иначе…   
\- Но насколько я вижу, вы не являетесь альфой, полковник, а с теми милыми крошками, что сопровождают меня, я был бы и сам не прочь поиграть, - произносит Тони, моя руки, и решая, оставив вопросы нужды на потом, быстро проскользнуть мимо Морана, отпереть дверь и срочно ехать домой, пока токсин не распространился в организме должным образом.  
\- Я нет, а вот Альфред с удовольствием составит вам компанию на этот вечер.  
Дверь одной из кабинок открывается, и оттуда выходит здоровый альфа: метра под два ростом, рубашка едва не трещит по швам на мощной груди, руки огромные, сильные, с налитыми венами, в такие попадёшь – не вырвешься, а о бритую голову, кажется, можно разбить кирпич. И запах… Как же можно было не заметить его раньше, если этот громила всё время прятался там? Не иначе где-то здесь есть потайной ход. Что кстати также не радует, потому что Тони внезапно осознаёт, что выйти через людный зал ему не светит. А между тем голова начинает кружиться сильнее, и запах альфы становится всё резче и крепче, начинает обволакивать сознание, и Старк с быстро нарастающей паникой понимает, что ещё немного – и он будет валяться у ног этого страшного человека и умолять сделать с ним всё, что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать власть над собой.   
Страх обволакивает липкими лапами, гадкая ухмылка Морана и пугающего альфы давят, заставляя отступать, пока поясница не упирается в раковину. Мысль о том, что даже если он точным ударом выбьет полковнику челюсть, с альфой справиться в любом случае не удастся, насмешливо показывает ему, кто он без своего металлического костюма. Глубокое дыхание не спасает от действия токсина, наоборот, запах альфы становится всепоглощающим, и вот Тони падает перед ним на колени, не в силах противостоять. Шум в ушах мешает расслышать настойчивый стук в дверь и заметить, как переменились в лице Моран и Альфред.  
\- Хватай его и уводи!  
Крепкие руки вздёргивают Старка, поднимая с колен, и тянут куда-то, как безвольную куклу, когда дверь в уборную слетает с петель. В помещение врывается Ватсон, вслед за ним появляется инспектор Лестрейд.  
\- Скотлэнд-Ярд, что здесь происходит?  
Моран сжимает кулаки от злости и бессилия.   
\- Ничего, инспектор. Мистеру Холмсу стало плохо, мы хотели вывести его на воздух.  
\- Холмс, старина, что-то вы перебрали сегодня! Благодарю за помощь, джентльмены, я позабочусь о нём. – Ватсон под пристальным взглядом Лестрейда буквально выхватывает Тони из лап громилы Альфреда и выводит из клуба, демонстративно проходя мимо столика, за которым расположились его спутницы-альфы.  
\- Ватсон, куда вы меня?.. – Старк делает вдох, не в силах договорить фразу. Теперь запах Ватсона окутывает его с ног до головы и напрочь лишает воли. В штанах становится невыносимо тесно, и Тони крепче хватается за руку Ватсона, готовый заплакать от безысходности и осознания остатками здравого смысла того, что ему предстоит с этим альфой и о чём он будет невыносимо сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
\- Домой, Холмс, я отвезу вас домой. Я не пойму, вы пьяны или…  
\- Меня отравили. Это токсин. Для омег…  
\- О боже, не продолжайте, Холмс!   
Ватсон буквально запихивает Тони в остановившийся кэб и командует ехать на Бейкер-Стрит. Запах альфы обволакивает, проникает в каждую клеточку, и Старк льнёт к Ватсону, едва не залезая к нему на колени, чувствуя его руку на своём плече и с каждой минутой желая большего. Джон помогает Тони выйти из кэба и подняться по лестнице в его комнату. Едва он закрывает за ними дверь, омега падает перед ним на колени, склонив голову и едва не уткнувшись в пах, где, нельзя отрицать, едва ли не теснее, чем у самого Старка.   
\- Ватсон, пожалуйста, сделайте со мной… что-нибудь.  
Тони поднимает взгляд. Омежий организм уже в полной готовности принять альфу, брюки насквозь промокли от выделяющейся смазки, а отравленный мозг посылает сигналы полностью подчиниться чужой воле, умолять овладеть и проявить власть над собой. Ватсон кладёт руки ему на плечи и снимает с него плащ, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Его зрачки расширены и едва не поглощают радужку, а терпкий запах едва не заставляет омегу скулить.  
\- Иди в постель, Шерлок, - произносит Ватсон спокойным и твёрдым голосом, и омега на коленях доползает до кровати, забирается на неё и ложится на живот, пряча лицо в подушку, осознавая, что если Ватсону сейчас взбредёт в голову взять, например, ремень и хорошенько наказать омегу за недавнее проявление непокорности, Тони с мазохистским удовольствием примет всё, не в силах противостоять.  
Ватсон подходит и заставляет Старка перевернуться. Расстёгивает ремень на его брюках и снимает их вместе с бельём. Член Тони липнет к пупку и сочится смазкой, как и готовая, будто в течку, задница. Омега закрывает глаза и мелко дрожит. Самый страшный эффект от наркотика в том, что сознание не отключается полностью, но перестаёт управлять организмом, который разрывается между истинными желаниями (или нежеланием) и физическими потребностями. Ватсон берёт Тони за руку, и тот покорно ждёт, что будет дальше. Тёплая ладонь проводит от запястья до почти уже не ноющего плеча, на котором останавливается на мгновенье, а затем одеяло накрывает разгорячённое тело. Ватсон убирает руку, и у Тони вырывается стон, он сам не знает, недовольства и разочарования или облегчения. Тони слышит звук открывшейся двери и шаги по лестнице вниз. Неужели альфа бросил его? Воздух в комнате становится горячим, обжигает лёгкие, при этом омегу начинает бить озноб. К члену больно прикоснуться, а сексуальное желание разрывает на куски. Через несколько минут дверь вновь открывается. Запах альфы снова заполняет комнату, принося некоторое облегчение.   
\- Давай, выпей. – Ватсон подносит ко рту Старка кружку с какой-то жидкостью, и тот беспрекословно пьёт. – Это снотворное. Я слышал про этот токсин, к сожалению, от него нет противоядия. Если всё это правда, тебя ждут несколько часов агонии, снотворное должно немного облегчить состояние. Засыпай, Шерлок.   
Ватсон целует Тони в лоб и собирается уйти, но тот хватает его за руку и безумным взглядом умоляюще смотрит в глаза.  
\- Я буду рядом. Спи. Я приказываю тебе спать, Шерлок.  
Омега разжимает руку и покорно ложится на подушку. Ватсон уходит из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Воздух снова становится горячим, но не душит так сильно. Голова, будто каменная, вжимается в мягкую подушку. Иррациональная обида, что альфа не овладел, не заполнил, не захотел, соревнуется с маячащей на периферии сознания благодарностью. Было приказано спать, и веки омеги тяжелеют и смыкаются сами собой. На мгновенье, кажется, весь мир исчезает.   
Тони резко открывает глаза и видит перед собой лицо Стива. Волна облегчения прокатывается в груди. Тони пытается произнести его имя, но изо рта не вырывается ни звука. В следующую секунду омега осознаёт, что его рот заткнут кляпом. Старк тянется к Роджерсу, чтобы прикоснуться, но альфа отстраняется, хватает его за руки, разворачивает спиной к себе, ставит на колени и защёлкивает на запястьях наручники. Тони пытается повернуть голову, но сильная рука вжимает его лицом в подушку так, что становится трудно дышать. Тони подчиняется этой силе и власти. Ему нужно, необходимо подчиняться, он жаждет этого. Он не понимает, почему Стив ведёт себя с ним так. Как с вещью. Но он готов покорно принять всё, что возжелает альфа. Поэтому Тони замирает и ждёт. Он весь открыт и готов, его зад высоко вздёрнут, выставлен напоказ, и он, затаив дыхание, ждёт проникновения, такого желанного, но наверняка болезненного. Он помнит, какой Стив большой и горячий, как он был осторожен, несмотря на гон, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли в их первый раз. Но сейчас альфа не в духе, и Тони готовится… Но вместо вожделенной заполненности он чувствует прикосновение холодного металла к разгорячённой коже. Тяжёлый «пояс верности» обхватывает его чресла, придавливает болезненно стоящий член, и звук защёлкивающегося замка оглашает тихую комнату. В тот же момент на шее каким-то образом оказывается ошейник с постыдной табличкой «сучка Капитана Америка». Стив вздёргивает его за этот ошейник и стаскивает с кровати, ставя на колени.   
\- Ты будешь смотреть, - приказывает он каким-то стальным, кажется, совершенно чужим голосом.  
Посреди комнаты возникает помост, некое подобие сцены, на котором расположена барная стойка и высокий стул. На стуле сидит омега. Тёмные волосы почти достают до плеч. Мускулистая спина перетянута хитросплетением тонких кожаных ремешков, обыгрывающих голую упругую задницу и переходящих в такое же хитросплетение на сильных тренированных ногах. Круг света выделяет омегу, будто звезду на сцене, блеск от полностью металлической руки бьёт в глаза. Омега поворачивается на стуле, и Тони видит самодовольную счастливую ухмылку Баки, который пошлым движением облизывает губы и бросает томный взгляд на Стива. Альфа отпускает ошейник Тони, будто его больше не существует, и поднимается на пьедестал. Он проводит рукой по щеке Баки и впивается поцелуем в его губы, постепенно спускается к шее, лаская его руки, грудь, сминая в пальцах возбуждённые соски, отчего омега начинает тихо скулить от наслаждения. Баки купается в ласке и стонет всё сильнее, громче. В какой-то момент Стив вздёргивает его, разворачивает спиной к себе, заставляя улечься грудью на барную стойку, и, облизав пальцы, вставляет сразу два. Омега издаёт протяжный стон. Стив начинает медленно растягивать любовника, целуя его, шепча на ухо что-то ласковое. Помост разворачивается, давая Тони лучший обзор, будто при просмотре порнофильма. Он видит каждую деталь. То и дело исчезающие и появляющиеся в прозрачной смазке пальцы, раскрасневшийся стоящий колом член омеги, перетянутый кольцом у основания, ласкаемый второй рукой альфы, член самого Стива, огромный, жаждущий войти в тесное нутро омеги. Того, что перед ним. Баки. Тони не может закрыть глаза, не может уйти, не может ослушаться приказа. Он лишь поднимает взгляд выше, чтобы увидеть довольные, погружённые в экстаз лица. Прелюдия прекращается внезапно. Просто в какой-то момент Стив входит в подготовленное им же для себя тело и берёт страстный темп. Гул в голове Тони пульсирует отчаянными стонами наслаждения альфы и омеги, оглашающими комнату, а глаза застит прозрачная пелена слёз, которые катятся по щекам и шее.   
\- Он мой омега! Мой омега! Баки! Не ты, Тони! Баки мой омега! – нарастает гулом в голове, и Тони кажется, что его мозг вот-вот разорвётся. Он хочет перестать подчиняться. Перестать смотреть и слушать. Но руки по-прежнему скованы, а рот заткнут кляпом. Старк начинает извиваться, пытаясь освободиться от оков. Не в силах встать на ноги, он падает и бьётся, будто рыба, которую только что вытащили из воды.   
Внезапно чьи-то сильные руки освобождают его от наручников и несильно хлопают по щекам.  
\- Холмс! Холмс, очнитесь! Холмс!  
Тони вскакивает на постели и открывает мокрые от слёз глаза, пытаясь наполнить лёгкие рваными вдохами.  
\- Холмс, успокойтесь. Дышите со мной, вдох – выдох, вот так.   
Сильная ладонь Ватсона успокаивающе ложится на плечо и бережно укладывает омегу обратно на подушку.   
\- Всё кончилось, всё хорошо. Вот, выпейте воды.  
Старк с жадностью осушает протянутую ему кружку воды и бросает пристальный взгляд на Ватсона.  
\- Вы… У нас ведь ничего не было?  
\- Нет, Холмс, ничего.   
\- Но… вам же хотелось, я видел… чувствовал. И я… готов был позволить…   
\- Я буду считать, что то, что вы сейчас говорите, это следствие перенесенной горячки. Потому что нужно быть последним подонком, чтобы воспользоваться омегой в таком состоянии, даже зная, что она в этот момент готова на всё. Тем более что вы для меня больше, чем просто омега, Холмс. И если вы этого не помните, то просто знайте, что это так.   
Ватсон забирает у Тони кружку и невесомо проводит рукой по волосам.  
\- Сегодня вам лучше отдохнуть. Поспите. Я дал миссис Хадсон указания, она присмотрит за вами. Пожалуйста, съешьте всё, что она вам принесёт. Сегодня никакого кофе, только травяной чай. Если понадоблюсь, вы знаете, как меня найти.  
Ватсон стоит секунд тридцать неподвижно, будто решается на что-то, потом наклоняется, касается губами лба Тони и уходит. Старк остаётся один, всё ещё угнетённый неприятным впечатлением от приснившегося сна.   
«Этот альфа действительно любит его, Шерлока Холмса», - приходит простое и явное, как день, осознание. «Шерлок ужасно ошибается, если думает, что это не так. И рана в его душе, нанесённая Ватсоном, скорее следствие его неправильного восприятия каких-то вещей. Эти двое заслуживают того, чтобы во всём разобраться. Заслуживают друг друга. Это я неудачник в своём времени и своей жизни. А Шерлока Холмса любят здесь. Любит его альфа. А значит, необходимо сделать так, чтобы он вернулся домой».  
Несмотря на предписание доктора, Тони дотягивается до прикроватного столика, на котором покоится книга Мориарти о пространственно-временном континууме, и вновь начинает читать.  
***   
Говорят, что, проснувшись, человек помнит около половины из того, что ему снилось, а через десять минут в памяти остаётся лишь около десяти процентов. Шерлок открывает глаза, будучи на сто процентов уверенным, что помнит всё своё видение до мелочей. Сомнений больше нет: теперь он добровольно променял свою прежнюю жизнь на новое будущее в новом мире, на жизнь другого человека.   
Не проходит и пяти минут после того, как он очнулся, как в комнату заходит Пеппер. Она встревожена немного больше обычного. Её «материнская» альфа сила заставляет омегу натянуть одеяло почти до подбородка и преданно смотреть в глаза.  
\- Как ты, Тони? – Альфа присаживается рядом с кроватью и кладёт руку Шерлоку на плечо.  
\- Всё хорошо, дорогая Пеппер. Я надеюсь, Капитан… «Не принял мой обморок на свой счёт», - хотел сказать Холмс.  
\- Не волнуйся, Роджерс больше никогда не появится на пороге этого дома. – В голосе Пеппер будто звучит сталь, глаза едва не окрашиваются красным, и Шерлок не может ничего возразить или попытаться прояснить ситуацию. Впрочем, мысль о том, что так, пожалуй, даже будет лучше для всех, успокаивает омегу, прогнав начавшее зарождаться чувство вины.  
Освоить основы жизни Тони Старка оказывается не так сложно. Отказаться от привычек Шерлока Холмса куда сложнее. «Маскировка – наше всё» - один из жизненных девизов, не раз спасавших сыщика в, порой, весьма опасных ситуациях. Поэтому Тони Старк по-прежнему периодически устраивает в своей башне шикарные вечеринки, организацией которых теперь преимущественно занимается зачастившая в последнее время в гости альфа Наташа Романофф, и деловые встречи, которые организует Пеппер. Он так же шутит и старается вести себя непринуждённо, и лишь близкие, Пеппер и Роуди, замечают, что с ним что-то не так. Слишком внимательный и задумчивый взгляд, которым Тони окидывает пространство и людей вокруг него, и некоторая замкнутость, которую, несмотря на все старания, невозможно до конца скрыть, вызывают сочувственные вздохи у переглядывающихся за его спиной друзей.  
Стараясь разобраться в устройстве уже изобретённых Старком технических новинок, Шерлок чисто технически не может изобрести ничего нового, а потому, к некоторому удивлению Пеппер, проводит больше времени не в лаборатории, а в Интернете, сидя с планшетом в гостиной и общаясь о чём-то за закрытыми дверьми с Джарвисом. И прошлое Тони Старка и его семьи, а также весьма богатый на интересные события кусок мировой истории захватывают пытливый ум Холмса гораздо сильнее, чем изобретения.   
Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что в один прекрасный день мистер Шерлок Холмс оказывается на одном из секретных заводов Гидры под видом простого технического рабочего. Великому сыщику хватило разума и упорства, чтобы за несколько дней досконально изучить полученные с помощью хакерской программы Джарвиса данные, (которому, надо отдать должное, хватило разума, чтобы попытаться отговорить Холмса от этого рискованного шага, но, к сожалению, не хватило упорства), запомнить местность, расположение объектов и скрытых камер. Как всегда, великий Шерлок Холмс всё рассчитал, поэтому добраться до головного компьютера, вставить в него флешку, специально адаптированную к системе защиты и не вызывающую подозрений у машины, удаётся почти беспрепятственно.   
\- Эй, ты что это тут забыл? Рабочим нельзя тут находиться! А ну немедленно пошёл отсюда!  
Холмс реагирует на оклик философски: «Сначала сделать вид, что уходишь. Поймать момент, когда охранник потеряет бдительность. Удар локтем в солнечное сплетение, выбить дыхание. Уйти от удара справа. Блокировать попытку достать оружие. Выбить коленную чашечку, сбить противника с ног. Точный удар в височную долю – противник теряет сознание. Ущерб: выбитое колено, сотрясение мозга, возможная потеря речи. Восстановление: придёт в себя не ранее чем через сорок минут. Полное восстановление: от полугода».  
Шерлок молча покорно поворачивается и делает шаг, будто бы собираясь уходить. Охранник пренебрежительно смотрит на него и отворачивается. Всё происходит, как всегда, молниеносно и чётко по плану… за исключением одного.   
\- Старк! – успевает прохрипеть охранник, прежде чем упасть. Слишком поздно Шерлок замечает маленький передатчик, торчащий у того из уха.  
Тут же включается сирена сигнализации, и толпа вооружённых людей окружает Холмса. Последнее, о чём он успевает подумать, это то, как поразительно этот завод Гидры похож на то логово Мориарти, где доктор Хоффманшталь проводил свои эксперименты. А ещё о том, что он снова попался, как последний идиот. Только вот на этот раз Ватсон не придёт, чтобы его спасти.   
«Досадно», - думает Шерлок, когда падает на пол, прошитый зарядами тока сразу нескольких электрошокеров, и, прежде чем потерять сознание, замечает, как взрывом сметает полстены и в помещение врывается команда людей в разномастных костюмах, которые раскидывают охранников в стороны, будто тряпичных кукол. «Мстители», - догадывается Холмс и отключается.  
Шерлок открывает глаза и понимает, что едва не утыкается носом в кусок синей материи. Под ногами не ощущается твердь, но ощущение, что он куда-то движется. Через мгновение сыщик понимает, что его несут на руках. Альфа. Капитан Америка.   
\- Ты, видимо, действительно получил серьёзную травму головы, раз додумался сунуться сюда один и без костюма. – В голосе альфы слышится гнев, сметающая всё сила, которая обычно заставляет омегу подставлять горло в знак покорности, и… беспокойство. Даже страх.   
Стив говорит, будто сам с собой, продолжая идти, твёрдо смотреть вперёд и всё ещё нести омегу на руках, прекрасно зная, что тот очнулся. Холмс хотел бы, чтобы его опустили на землю, ведь он вполне в состоянии идти самостоятельно, за свою полную приключений жизнь он справлялся и с более серьёзными ранениями, чем удар током. Он делает попытку освободиться, но альфа лишь сильнее прижимает его к себе, показывая нехитрым жестом, что отпускать его совсем не собирается. Сила альфы настолько окутывает, что Шерлок понимает: перечить он просто не может.   
Где-то позади звучит взрыв. Рядом появляется альфа Наташа Романофф.  
\- Мы зачистили гнездо, кэп. Но барону Земо удалось скрыться.  
\- Найдите его. Гидра должна быть обезглавлена.   
\- План ещё не совсем доработан.  
\- Я знаю. Воспользуйтесь резервным планом. Можешь собрать всех, я буду чуть позже.  
\- Поняла, кэп. Как он?  
\- Живой. Я отвезу его домой.  
\- Может, лучше это сделать кому-то из нас?  
\- Нет. Это моя ответственность. Я должен… В общем, я позабочусь о нём. На тебе командование операцией.  
\- Слушаюсь, кэп.  
Наташа исчезает так же внезапно, как появилась. Капитан приносит Холмса к хорошо замаскированному в кустах мотоциклу. С люлькой. И аккуратно устраивает в этой люльке, глядя в глаза и взглядом приказывая: «Ни слова!».   
\- Стив!  
К Роджерсу подходит омега Баки Барнс. Он кладёт руку на плечо Капитана, бросает многозначительный взгляд на Шерлока, затем отводит его и переключается на Стива, как ни в чём не бывало.   
\- Иди с Романофф и остальными, Баки. Я буду позже.  
Баки ничего не говорит, кивает, хлопает кэпа по плечу и исчезает.  
Стив доставляет Холмса прямиком к башне Старка. Холмс пытается вылезти из люльки и только сейчас замечает, что ранен. Кровь просачивается сквозь робу рабочего на левом боку. «Ерунда», - думает Шерлок, пытаясь встать. Ноги подкашиваются, и кажется, что Холмс вот-вот поздоровается с асфальтом, но в последний момент его подхватывают сильные руки альфы. Пеппер на очередном совещании, и Джарвис, нарушая запрет на появление Капитана Америка в доме, впускает Роджерса вместе с Холмсом.  
\- Джарвис, пожалуйста, сообщи медперсоналу, что мистер Старк ранен.  
Стив уверенно тащит Холмса к лифту, и тому становится даже неловко, что Капитан ориентируется в этой огромной башне лучше него.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, может, вы перестанете командовать? Мы сейчас не на задании, и я не ваш подчинённый, - набирается смелости омега.  
\- Что?! Я тобой командую?! Да если бы ты был в моём отряде, я бы посадил тебя под арест за такие дела! Ты хоть понимаешь, на что нарвался?! А если бы мы не успели? Поверь, эти парни не убили бы тебя, но Афганистан показался бы тебе раем по сравнению с тем, что они могли с тобой сделать! Тони, ты же прекрасно обо всём знаешь, так какого хрена?! И почему, чёрт возьми, без костюма?! Кому и что ты хотел этим доказать?!  
В просторной, как и все помещения в Башне Старка, кабине лифта становится невероятно тесно. Альфа, сам того не осознавая, нависает над омегой, крепко придерживая его, чтобы не упал от потери крови и головокружения, и зажимая рану своей рукой поверх его. Холмс пытается подсчитать, каков процент вероятности, что такое поведение вызвано течкой, которая вот-вот должна начаться. Но за расчётами на периферии сознания упорно бьётся мысль, что дело здесь вовсе не в течке. Просто, похоже, Старку в действительности гораздо больше повезло с альфой, чем он думает. Раз Стив примчался и привёл всю команду супергероев, чтобы спасти его. Холмс представляет, что сказал бы Тони: «Они Мстители, зачистка логова Гидры – это их работа, их спецзадание». Вот только Шерлок специально наводил справки – этого рейда Мстители не планировали.   
Стив прижимает тёплую ладонь к кровоточащему боку всё сильнее и обнимает, поддерживая, всё крепче, и сердце альфы в беспокойстве бьётся быстрее обычного. «Ватсон», - очень хочется позвать Шерлоку. У Ватсона другая хватка, руки доктора более гибкие и проворные, чем руки солдата, но не менее крепкие. Ватсон не носит на руках, будто ребёнка, но, когда от боли невозможно идти самому, поддерживает так, что остаёшься в состоянии вести бой. А потом… Холмсу ни к чему был целый штат медиков, он всегда мог довериться лишь одному доктору. Для которого, к сожалению, он не более чем лучший друг. Шерлок чувствует, что уже практически висит на руках у Стива Роджерса, который всё гуще и беспокойнее окутывает его своей альфа силой, пытаясь создать ореол защищённости.   
\- Тони, ты слышишь меня? Смотри на меня. Только не отключайся, сейчас врачи помогут тебе. До чего же высокая башня! И надо было додуматься разместить медпункт на последнем этаже!  
\- Я скачал секретные файлы Гидры, - произносит Холмс, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и протягивает кэпу флешку.  
«Не знаю, что произошло между этими двумя, но Старку определённо нужно вернуться сюда. Даже такой неудачник в личных делах, как я, способен понять, что этот альфа его любит», - думает Шерлок, прежде чем отключиться. «А ещё приближается гон», - проносится молнией на периферии сознания.


	5. Глава 5

Формулы. Цифры, цифры, цифры. Сплошные цифры и формулы перед глазами, даже если их закрыть. Миссис Хадсон беспокоится за дверью. Она периодически созванивается с Ватсоном и описывает ему состояние «мистера Холмса». Вот уже несколько дней. Это довольно удобно прикинуться больным и целыми днями лежать в кровати, читая труд Мориарти и пытаясь найти ответ. Если бы не миссис Хадсон с её неустанным надзором, Тони забывал бы поесть. Зато не приходилось бы пить этот противный травяной чай, который прописал ему Ватсон. Хотя надо отдать должное, на третий день упорного нытья Старка и жалоб на его поведение от миссис Хадсон доктор всё-таки сдался и разрешил давать ему кофе.   
Тони упорно пытается перерабатывать данные, чтобы найти им практическое применение. Каждый раз, засыпая, он вспоминает психологические тренинги доктора Беннера (он наверняка смог бы помочь сейчас), пытается входить в транс, вызывать на контакт Холмса, генерировать новую встречу, но всё бесполезно. Во снах ни намёка на похожего на него как две капли воды сыщика. Зато всё чаще появляется Стив.   
Большой и тёплый альфа Стив, бесконечно нежный и мягкий. С каждым днём он целует всё слаще, настойчивее, обдаёт горячим нетерпеливым дыханием. Вот Тони принимает душ у себя в Башне Старка. Стив заходит к нему в кабинку и обнимает сзади, кладёт сильные, но бесконечно нежные ладони ему на живот, одной скользит вверх, обводит пальцами вокруг твёрдой бусинки соска, другой спускается вниз, обхватывает болезненно жаждущий ласки член. И шепчет, обдавая дыханием покрывшуюся мурашками шею: «Ты мой омега, Тони. Только ты».   
Просыпаясь по утрам, становится так паршиво! Едва ли не хуже, чем после кошмара под наркотой. Вся постель мокрая от пота, а член липнет к пупку и сочится смазкой. «Глупая ты омега! Всё никак не поймёшь, он больше не твой альфа, прекрати же так страстно его хотеть!» - уговаривает себя Тони, подходя к зеркалу и наводя себе крепкий-крепкий кофе. Неизбежность. Тони знает, читал, слышал от других омег, что первая течка после расставания со связанным партнёром проходит очень болезненно с другим альфой и подобна аду, если переживать её в одиночку. В его реальности если с омегами случается такая беда, они заблаговременно ложатся в клинику и проводят гон под лекарствами и антидепрессантами под присмотром медиков, а затем проходят курс психологической реабилитации. В общем-то именно поэтому в веке, где правят свободная любовь и секс без обязательств, омеги решаются на вязку только в случаях, если они полностью уверены в серьёзности и надёжности отношений со своими альфами. Обычно за гоном, в котором пара оказывается связана, следует свадьба.   
Почему Тони согласился на это в свой первый же гон со Стивом? После стольких ссор, препирательств и очень сложного сближения с этим альфой, неужели он настолько был уверен в нём? «Был. Дурак. Разоблачение века: Тони Старк, Железный Человек – на самом деле романтичная девчонка с наивным сердцем и нестабильной психикой». Видимо, рассказы отца о Капитане Америка сильно идеализировали представление о нём. Тони очень наивно думал, что если его выбрал такой человек как Стив Роджерс, то он всегда будет с ним. Надо было догадаться, что у такого альфы когда-то уже был тот, кого он выбрал на всю жизнь. Не могло же не быть, чёрт возьми, это же Стив! Такие парни не остаются одни. И надо было гениальному мозгу рассчитать степень вероятности того, что этот кто-то из прошлого так же может оказаться здесь, как и сам Капитан. Во всех аспектах своей жизни Старк всегда старался быть рациональным. Рационализировал-рационализировал, да не вырационализировал. Один-ноль не в пользу сердца.   
Всё что угодно, лишь бы не спать. Чёртов Мориарти! Как можно считать его гением, когда вся его книга построена лишь на гипотезах, а ни один метод не работает на практике? Не спать. Но бессознательное состояние – единственное известное Старку место встречи с Холмсом. Но стоит лишь закрыть глаза, появляется Стив. Он обнимает и целует, шепчет всякий ласковый бред и растягивает сочащуюся смазкой омегу своими сильными пальцами. Жарко. Страстно. Невыносимо.   
Больно. Каждый раз, когда Тони просыпается от сладких видений, ощущение, что из него вынимают душу, выворачивают наизнанку, так, что невозможно однозначно понять, моральная это боль или физическая, потому что действительно болит всё: от области паха до глубин головного мозга.   
«Я не могу больше», - в какой-то момент понимает Тони. Он знает, что будет больно. Знает, что будет безвольной куклой, кончающей, но не получающей разрядки или удовольствия. Но лучше так, чем загнуться в галлюцинациях. В его времени его бы поместили в клинику, обкололи медикаментами, подключили к оборудованию, стабилизирующему состояние. Ему бы помогли облегчить это, иначе зачем Тони Старк платит своему штату медиков такие деньги? Здесь же, возможно, и есть какие-то средства, помимо кокаина, столь любимого Холмсом, и виски, который предпочитает Тони (и который, если и помогает, то весьма слабо), но единственному доктору, которого он знает, он не станет звонить ни в коем случае. Поэтому Тони трясущимися руками набирает номер небезызвестного увеселительного заведения и назначает встречу блондинке альфе, с которой познакомился недавно.   
«С этой милашкой мы весело проведём время», - уговаривает себя Старк, стоя перед большим зеркалом и пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Но вместо франтоватого плейбоя, которым он тщательно старается выглядеть, в отражении на него смотрит измученный и больной омега с мешками под глазами и скорбными морщинами. «Нет, нужно переодеться», - решает Тони. Он небрежно расстёгивает рубашку и собирается отвернуться в поисках другой, но воображение играет с ним злую шутку. За спиной появляется отражение Роджерса. Он без рубашки, крепкие мышцы напряжены, он подходит и, кажется, вот-вот обнимет, прижмёт к себе. Омега забывает как дышать и резко оборачивается. Позади никого нет.   
«Я слышал, что в таких случаях возможны галлюцинации, и это не сулит ничего хорошего», - думает Тони, делая глубокий вдох, и наливает себе полный стакан виски. Он делает глоток, но внезапно его пронзает острым возбуждением, так, что омега вскрикивает и теряет равновесие, падая на колени. Стакан падает, и содержимое с брызгами разливается по полу. Возбуждение граничит с физической болью и потерей рассудка. Тони на четвереньках подползает к столу и трясущимися руками берёт бутылку виски, подносит её ко рту, но не успевает сделать глоток, как дверь резко открывается, глухо ударяясь о стену, и в комнату влетает разгорячённый Джон Ватсон. Он выхватывает у Тони бутылку и швыряет её прочь. Поднимает Старка с пола и прижимает спиной к стене. В пылу не разобрать, чьё дыхание горячее и громче. Глаза альфы загораются красным, он впивается влажными губами в губы омеги, нетерпеливо, жадно целуя. Старк закрывает глаза, а открыв, видит перед собой лицо Стива. Альфа часто и тяжело дышит, вдыхая запах своего омеги, и, спустя мгновение, страстно и немного болезненно, оставляя яркую метку, целует в жесте покорности и подчинения подставленную шею.   
***  
Ранение не смертельно. И не настолько опасно, чтобы применять общий наркоз – Холмс уверен в этом. Он не раз самостоятельно извлекал из своего тела пули, лишь обработав рану чем-нибудь спиртосодержащим, ну и приняв немного внутрь. А уж если рядом оказывался Ватсон, то Шерлок вообще мог не беспокоиться за свою шкуру, он знал, что может полностью довериться доктору, и тот сделает всё нежно, не причинив лишней боли. Но Тони Старк был, видимо, слишком богат и держал целый штат медиков, чтобы тряслись над каждой его царапиной. Правда, как потом скажут врачи, пуля была не простой, при нахождении в теле определённое время она должна была разорваться, и из неё должен был начать выделяться весьма токсичный яд, поражающий нервную систему в считанные секунды и приводящий к неминуемой смерти. И если бы мистера Старка не доставили вовремя и не извлекли пулю в течение пятнадцати минут, то его было бы уже не спасти. Но Холмсу почему-то слабо верится в это. С другой стороны, идея с общим наркозом кажется даже увлекательной, ибо гарантирует качественное погружение в бессознательное. Пока ему делают укол, Холмс пытается просчитать вероятность того, что в этот раз он сможет встретиться с Тони Старком, не в силах не почувствовать, как за дверями в операционную беспокоится альфа Стив Роджерс.  
Должны ли люди под наркозом видеть сны? Некоторые рассказывают о своих видениях, другие же засыпают, а потом помнят лишь, как им вкалывали обезболивающее. Шерлок убеждён, что всё это зависит от психики и связано с тем, насколько человек может управлять своими внутренними ресурсами или хотя бы взаимодействовать со своим внутренним Я. Во времена Холмса анестезия не была столь совершенна, как в 2015 году, однако каждый раз, стоило оказаться в бессознательном, его посещали видения. Благодаря многим из них были раскрыты самые, казалось, безнадёжные преступления.   
Холмс всегда считал, что у него великолепно налажена связь со своим подсознанием, и гордился этим. Поэтому, не без недовольства внутренней омеги доверяя себя незнакомым врачам, Шерлок вдыхает поглубже, вызывая образ Тони Старка.   
Вокруг всё серое, мир покрыт молочным туманом, как в сумеречном Лондоне. Холмс ступает, осторожно делая каждый шаг, потому что впереди не видно ни зги.   
\- Мистер Старк? - пытается на пробу позвать Шерлок.   
Но в ответ тишина.  
\- Тони? – делает он ещё одну попытку.  
\- Холмс… - Шею обдаёт горячим шёпотом, от которого вмиг леденеет кровь и тело покрывается мурашками.  
Шерлок резко оборачивается. Но позади никого нет.   
\- Мистер Холмс… - Вновь раздаётся шёпот, обдавая жаром и окутывая властью.  
«Нет! Нет, только не он!» - думает Шерлок, вертясь вокруг своей оси, стараясь оказаться лицом к противнику, будто в боксёрском поединке.  
Внезапно загорается яркий свет, такой, что Холмс, ослеплённый, на мгновение замирает и тут же оказывается в кольце сильных рук. Альфа стоит сзади и крепко, до боли и (о боже, нет, только не с ним!) совершенно не контролируемого возбуждения прижимает к себе. Холмсу не надо его видеть, чтобы знать, какая опасная улыбка сейчас на хищном собственническом лице профессора Мориарти.   
Они стоят на террасе во дворце в Швейцарии. Позади шумит водопад. Ветер доносит брызги до покрывшейся мурашками обнажённой кожи. Обнажённой? Боже! Холмс только сейчас замечает, что он стоит в чём мать родила, потной от ужаса и возбуждения спиной ощущая позади такое же обнажённое тело.   
\- А ты сладкая омега, Холмс. Почему ты выбрал этого слюнтяя Ватсона?   
Влажные губы властно прикасаются к шее, чуть ниже затылка, оставляя болезненную метку. Одна рука сминает грудь, а другая скользит вверх, останавливаясь на горле и надавливая. Холмсу становится тяжело дышать. Одна его рука свободна, но вместо того, чтобы ударить альфу локтем под дых, он хватается за его руку у себя на шее, стараясь чуть-чуть ослабить хватку, и замирает, когда чувствует, как твёрдый крупный член раздвигает ягодицы, и головка надавливает на сочащееся смазкой кольцо мышц.   
За дверью слышен крик Симзы. Её брата убили. Дверь вот-вот должна отвориться, Ватсон знает, что он здесь. И эта мысль пугает до потери пульса. Холмс дёргается, пытаясь освободиться, но хватка становится сильнее. Альфа резким движением входит в него до самого основания, и у Шерлока выбивает дух. Он не в силах сопротивляться ритмичным толчкам, которые не должны, чёрт возьми, приносить такое удовольствие! Он сорвано дышит, то и дело срываясь на стоны и, не в силах сопротивляться, подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее, глубже, до онемения в пальцах впиваясь в держащие его руки. Дверь резко распахивается, и взгляд ЕГО альфы, такой, будто ему внезапно всадили нож в самое сердце, разбивает душу вдребезги. Холмс зажмуривает глаза и изо всех сил отталкивается всем телом назад, переваливаясь вместе с находящимся в нём альфой через перила в объятия ледяного шумящего водопада.   
Ощущение падения заставляет сильно вздрогнуть и, резко распахнув глаза, вскочить на кровати, шумно и часто дыша. Чтобы чьи-то заботливые руки мягко, но подавляя всяческое сопротивление, уложили его на мягкую подушку.   
\- Всё хорошо, Тони. Ты в порядке. Операция прошла успешно. Тебе надо немного отдохнуть, - говорит светловолосый альфа с почему-то очень обеспокоенным лицом, успокаивающе положив Холмсу руку на грудь.   
Шерлок закрывает глаза и чувствует, как эта рука начинает поглаживать его, двигаясь к шее и хватая за горло. Он снова резко открывает глаза – Мориарти! Хищная улыбка маньяка-убийцы. Профессор крепко фиксирует Шерлока, перекрывая ему кислород, и движением кобры наклоняется к нему, сжирая его губы в жадном поцелуе. Омега, задыхаясь, собирает последние силы и дёргается, поднимаясь и нанося удар правой. Кулак врезается в ладонь, которая тут же сжимает его, а Холмс, открыв глаза, оказывается в объятиях Ватсона.   
\- Тише, тише, всё хорошо.  
Альфа обнимает крепче и ласково прижимает к себе, успокаивающе гладит по спине. И Холмс невольно расслабляется, утыкается носом в шею, вдыхая такой родной запах, кажется, необходимый ему, как воздух.  
\- Ватсон.  
\- Шерлок… - Тепло, исходящее от альфы, окутывает, будто тёплый плед в слякотный лондонский вечер. – Я люблю тебя…  
Марево рассеивается. Холмс открывает глаза. Комната, в которой он лежит, оснащена аппаратами, представляющими собой новейшие достижения техники. Башня Тони Старка, две тысячи пятнадцатый год. И близко не напоминает Бейкер-Стрит. В воздухе витает запах феромонов. Постель влажная от пота и выделившейся смазки.  
В комнате, кроме Шерлока, находится ещё один человек. Стив Роджерс. Он сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью, на которой лежит Холмс. Почему он? Разве не медперсонал должен присматривать за «больным»?  
Ватсон никогда не произносил этих слов. Это всё был просто сон. Бред под анестезией.   
\- Тони?   
\- Мистер Роджерс. Как долго я был в отключке? Который час?  
\- Дольше… чем следовало бы. Половина третьего ночи.  
\- Вот как? А разве не медсестра должна присматривать за мной?  
\- Я отпустил медперсонал на ночь. Джарвис вызвал бы их в случае надобности.  
Шерлок смотрит на альфу, внимательно разглядывая его. Мысли упорно уходят в другую сторону, вопрошая у воспалённого приближающимся гоном разума, что это было сейчас во сне. Самоанализ и кокаин – вот что требуется сейчас Холмсу. Пережить гон после разрыва со связанным партнёром. В одиночестве. Не усугубляя лишними проблемами в лице светловолосого альфы Роджерса. Который смотрит на него в данный момент своими небесно-синими глазами и явно не собирается уходить.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, мистер Роджерс. Я хотел бы немного отдохнуть и думаю, неустанного наблюдения Джарвиса мне будет достаточно. Как командир боевого отряда, отвечающий за жизнь и безопасность раненого, вы выполнили свой долг. Можете идти.  
\- Тони… позволь мне остаться.  
\- Разве ваш омега не ждёт вас дома?  
Лицо Стива мрачнеет. Видно, что он собирается с мыслями и пытается подобрать слова.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить. Мы с Баки… в общем, мы просто друзья. Я… очень виноват перед тобой и не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня простить, но… Тони, ты нужен мне…  
\- Мистер Роджерс. Стив. «Боже, не со мной ты должен об этом говорить!» Пожалуйста, мне сейчас необходимо отдохнуть. А вам… тебе… лучше уйти.  
Стив на мгновение замолкает. Шерлок думает, что Тони Старк многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть этот невозможно виноватый взгляд.   
\- Хорошо. Поправляйся.  
Капитан встаёт со своего кресла и выходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Расширенные зрачки и напряжённые мускулы не укрываются от внимательного взгляда сыщика, который не может не оценить поистине стоическую выдержку альфы. И отличный покрой его костюма, скрывающего то, что контролировать невозможно.  
«Тони Старк нужен здесь», - думает Холмс. «А я…». Шерлок прокручивает в голове каждую деталь своего видения и пытается понять, что это значит. Мысль о том, чтобы отдаться Мориарти, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Разве что… В тот момент, когда профессор отказался бороться один на один и не трогать Ватсона и пообещал отправить доктору «свадебный подарок»… Пожалуй, в тот момент, потребуй он такую плату в обмен на спокойствие Ватсона, Холмс бы согласился. Как и пошёл бы на что угодно, чтобы одержать победу в их последней «шахматной партии».   
К счастью, этого удалось избежать. Перед глазами всплывает лицо доктора, отворившего дверь на балкон в его сне. Считалось бы это изменой «своему» альфе? Предательством? Ведь он сам выбрал другую омегу и женился на ней. Почему от его взгляда стало невыносимо больно?   
Потому что это всё ложь. Страстное желание глупого влюблённого омеги быть любимым своим альфой, быть нужным и дорогим. Ватсон никогда не признавался ему в любви. Да и это попросту исключено. И, тем не менее, необходимо попытаться вернуть Тони Старка домой. Пусть хотя бы он будет счастлив. А Холмс… Ничто не мешает ему съехать с Бейкер-Стрит, обосноваться в одной из деревушек близ Лондона и заняться разведением пчёл.  
\- Джарвис, друг мой, будь любезен, предоставь мне все имеющиеся источники о пространственно-временном континууме. Мне кажется, я где-то что-то упустил.  
\- Через две минуты вся информация будет в вашем планшете, сэр.  
\- Чудно. Спасибо, Джарвис.  
Холмс тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, берёт в руки планшет и принимается за поиски способа связаться со Старком. Вот только…  
Разумеется, от медперсонала не укрылось состояние их босса омеги. Но, несмотря на то, что Тони Старк всегда был весельчаком и душой компании и общался со всеми запросто, субординация и довольно нестандартные обстоятельства расставания с его альфой не позволяют медикам в открытую узнать о том, как омега собирается провести приближающийся гон. Эту задачу берёт на себя Пеппер, настаивая, чтобы Тони провёл ближайшие две недели в «больничном» отсеке своей башни. Но Тони Старк и Шерлок Холмс похожи не только внешне. Упрямство они тоже будто черпают из одного источника.   
\- Со мной всё в порядке, дорогая Пеппер, я справлюсь.   
\- Тони, ты даже не представляешь, что такое одинокий гон после установленной связи. Может быть, хотя бы позволишь какой-нибудь альфе помочь тебе?  
\- Наука и работа мысли – лучший помощник в таких делах, поверь мне.  
Он запирается в лаборатории, потому что только там его никто не трогает. Объём информации, предоставленной Джарвисом, позволяет мозгу усердно работать, пытаться выстраивать множество гипотез и комбинаций. Однако по-прежнему выходит, что единственным способом попасть в континуум остаётся транс. Шерлоку Холмсу всегда казалось, он может не спать сутками, обдумывая решение очередной загадки. Но сейчас он понимает, что это далеко не так. Проклятый гон и омежья сущность. Оказалось, что раньше организм сыщика бывал настолько поглощён расследованием запутанных преступлений, что во сне продолжал думать о том же, о чём и наяву.  
Холмс понимает это внезапно, когда в процессе выведения новой формулы его обнимают крепкие, но безумно нежные руки, чувственными пальцами расстёгивают на нём рубашку, проводя по каждому шраму от многочисленных за всю его жизнь ранений, а тёплые губы прикасаются к точкам, известным только его доктору. Его альфе. Это ни на йоту не приближает к цели разгадать тайну континуума. Наоборот, сбрасывая морок, Холмс просыпается разбитым, с огромными синяками под глазами и напрочь испорченными смазкой брюками. Даже так любимый Тони Старком кофе не помогает.  
\- Мистер Холмс, мистер Роджерс интересуется состоянием мистера Старка. Что ему передать?  
\- Передай, что мистер Старк сейчас отдыхает в Англии, году эдак в тысяча восемьсот девяносто третьем.   
По распоряжению Холмса все попытки Стива Роджерса встретиться или любым другим образом возобновить разговор блокируются Джарвисом. Шерлок из последних сил пытается найти способ пробраться в континуум…   
Образ Ватсона преследует его повсюду: в лаборатории, в лифте, в уборной. Мозг отключается всё чаще, а видения становятся всё реалистичнее. Ватсон неистово, со всей силой и нежностью, которую может дать любящий альфа, берёт его прямо на рабочем столе Старка, тут же волей разума перемещаясь в поезд, на котором Джон и Мэри начинали своё свадебное путешествие. Ватсон обхватывает губами его член, прижимая к стенке лифта в Башне Старка, двери которого распахиваются в клубе, где они отмечали мальчишник Джона. Альфа целует и ласкает, заверяя, что он единственный, любимый омега.   
Каждый раз, приходя в себя, Холмс готов лезть на стенку от перевозбуждения и нервного истощения. Ватсон целует его, качающего на руках их новорождённого ребёнка. И это является последней каплей. Для Тони Старка нет ничего невозможного. Как и для Шерлока Холмса. Поэтому он умудряется усыпить бдительность Пеппер и достать кокаин.  
Поздней ночью он запирается в ванной. Терпеть больше нет сил. Тело не просто требует разрядки, оно нуждается в своём, связанном альфе, в его запахе, его объятиях, хотя бы просто присутствии рядом. Холмс смотрит в зеркало. Встреть он на улице омегу, смотрящего на него в ответ, он бы посчитал его жертвой пыток или экспериментов какого-то сумасшедшего учёного. Раньше даже в периоды, когда миссис Хадсон жаловалась Ватсону на его «ужасное состояние», когда он сидел только на кофеине и экстракте из листьев коки, он выглядел, бесспорно, лучше.  
Дрожащими руками он набирает наркотик в шприц и подносит его к вене на перетянутой жгутом руке, когда дверь слетает с петель, и в ванную влетает разъярённый альфа Стив Роджерс.   
\- Немедленно брось эту дрянь!  
Он вырывает шприц из рук Холмса и выбрасывает в мусорку. Уставший и измученный омега не успевает ничего понять, кроме того, что сила альфы ввергает его в оцепенение. Роджерс явно на взводе, его ноздри раздуваются, как у породистого норовистого скакуна, а глаза загораются красным. Запах возбуждённого альфы окутывает сознание омеги. Стив хватает Холмса, разворачивает его спиной к себе и нагибает над умывальником, впечатывая лицом в зеркало. Он одним движением срывает с Шерлока штаны и вгоняет в воспалённый текущий анус сразу два пальца. Зубы смыкаются на шее за ухом, заставляя омегу вскрикнуть и зажмуриться. Когда Холмс открывает глаза, из-за его спины в зеркале на него горящими глазами смотрит Джон Ватсон. Последней связной мыслью в голове бьётся признание самому себе, что альфа имеет право наказать его.  
***  
Связное мышление отключается, позволяя телу, инстинктам и подсознанию взять верх. Лишь где-то глубоко-глубоко идёт борьба между «быть» и «казаться». Невероятная сила и нежность раскатывают Старка по простыни на узкой кровати Холмса. Губы ласкают, горячее дыхание сводит с ума. Тела подаются навстречу, сливаются, пытаясь насытиться, раствориться друг в друге, никогда не отпускать больше.  
***  
Стекло запотевшего от сорванного дыхания зеркала уже не холодит кожу. Руки скользят по нему, оставляя смазанные влажные следы. Альфа заполняет собой тело Холмса, будто создан именно для него, и пустоту в душе, заставляя поверить, что всё, о чём мечтается, правда.  
***  
\- Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, не дай мне больше тебя потерять, - задыхаясь, шепчет Джон Ватсон голосом Стива.   
***  
\- Ты мой омега, только ты, ты нужен мне, я не могу без тебя, - шепчет Стив Роджерс, отражаясь в сознании омеги голосом Ватсона.  
***  
Поцелуи. До боли. Впиваясь в губы. Ниже. Каждый дюйм тела. Жарко. Ненасытно. Невыносимо. Единственно правильно. Жизненно важно. Необходимо. Пальцы сплетаются. Хватаются за плечи, спину, бёдра. Не отпускать. Убедиться, что рядом, здесь, под кожей, в сердце, в душе. Что никогда больше не исчезнет. Не оставит. Быть всегда вместе. Связанными. Единым целым. Спрашивать нет ни смысла, ни надобности. Узел заполняет тело. До крика. Стирая все последние сомнения.  
Вспышка. Яркий белый свет. Кажется, будто умер, и в то же время так сладко, невыносимо хорошо. Мгновение. Лицо, будто в зеркале, но немного другой взгляд. Мысль: «Прости, на моём месте сейчас должен быть ты». Улыбка. Тепло.  
***  
Оргазм. Руки скользят по стеклу. Похоже на галлюцинацию, откуда стекло на кровати? Но думать нет никаких сил. Остатки сознания впадают в кому. Большую тёплую кому, так хорошо, приятно и спокойно.  
***  
Мягкая ткань под спиной и горячее тело сверху. Сознание явно пропустило момент, когда тело переместилось из ванной в постель. Очередные галлюцинации. Но так хорошо…


	6. Глава 6

Тони открывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, вдыхая запах секса, возбуждения и… Стива. Можно сослаться на гон и галлюцинации, если бы голова не мыслила так ясно. Тони пытается встать, но в кольце рук это не так просто сделать. Последнее, что он помнит, это виски и влетевшего в комнату возбуждённого альфу Джона Ватсона. «О боже! Только не это. Проклятый гон!». С замиранием сердца он разворачивается в крепких объятиях и оказывается нос к носу со «своим» альфой.  
\- Стив?! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Мозг слишком быстро обрабатывает видение в континууме, соображая, почему он здесь. Но всё к черту, почему здесь Стив?! Он ведь сам бросил Тони и ушёл к Баки!  
\- Тони…  
Заспанный Роджерс выглядит до одури мило, так, что у Тони щемит сердце и возникает дикое желание поцеловать этого подлеца. Подлеца и изменника! Да что вообще происходит?!  
\- Тони, я… - Стив окончательно просыпается под взглядом рассерженного омеги. – Начался гон, и инстинкты привели меня к тебе. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Инстинкты? А как же Барнс? Разве не он «твой омега»? Или тебе по нраву «многожёнство»? Что, Роджерс, покувыркаешься со мной по-тихому, а потом слиняешь к нему? Или мне ждать появления этого зимнего ископаемого здесь с целью набить мне морду? Или, может, сбросить меня с крыши моего дома?  
\- Старк! У меня сейчас желание тебя ударить.  
\- Так бей! Что же ты? Мы ведь дрались с тобой, и не раз. Или теперь бить меня прерогатива «твоего омеги»?  
\- Тони! – Стив делает глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. – Мы с Баки просто друзья.  
\- Вот как! Совсем недавно ты говорил совершенно иное!   
\- А я смотрю, ты всё вспомнил.  
\- А что, удобнее было, когда не помнил?  
Стив молчит несколько секунд. Потом поднимается и садится на кровати. При виде обнажённого Роджерса член Старка встаёт как по команде. «Чёртов гон!» - убеждает себя Тони, внутренне признавая, что и без всякого гона он реагирует на Стива точно так же. Тони делает серьёзное лицо и прикрывается одеялом. Он знает, что скоро снова накроет, и это будет продолжаться ещё несколько дней, поэтому необходимо выяснить всё сейчас, пока разум функционирует.  
\- Мы с Баки больше не альфа и омега. Эти отношения остались в прошлом. Далёком прошлом. До того, как я встретил тебя.  
\- Неужели? Что же, Барнс нашёл себе кого-то, и ты стал не единственным, кто у него есть в этом мире?  
\- Нет. Вернее, я не знаю, мне кажется, Романофф всерьёз возьмётся за него. Они неплохо ладят.   
\- О да, Наташа молодец. Главное, чтобы он не скрылся от неё, как наш зелёный друг. Хотя как по мне, так лучше бы он отправился туда, где провёл эти семьдесят лет. Так что же, он избавился от конкурента, а потом любезно сообщил, что не нуждается в тебе?  
\- Не совсем. Спустя несколько дней после того, как случилось всё это, я сказал ему, что не могу. Что как раньше не получится, потому что здесь, в новой жизни я встретил тебя и влюбился. Мы поговорили и пришли к выводу, что и мы, и наши жизни слишком изменились, и что прошлое должно остаться в прошлом.   
Тони поджимает губы и молчит, уставившись в одну точку.  
\- Значит, тебе потребовалось, чтобы я упал с обрыва, чтобы это понять?  
Стив опускает взгляд. Он выглядит очень, очень виноватым.   
\- Я был дураком. Думал, долг превыше всего. Но когда я представил, что потерял тебя, то едва не лишился рассудка.   
\- Ты сказал мне в лицо, что выбираешь его. Что он твой омега, а не я.  
Стив поворачивается к Тони лицом и берёт его вспотевшую ладонь в свою.  
\- Тони, я очень виноват перед тобой. Ты сможешь простить меня?  
Тони молчит, наверное, несколько минут, выдерживая паузу, глядя в небесно-голубые глаза, полные искреннего раскаяния.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, Роджерс. Когда гон кончится. А сейчас иди-ка сюда.  
Тони дёргает Стива на себя, ловя губами его губы, и они оба валятся на просторную мягкую кровать.  
***  
Первым просыпается обоняние. И мозг, привыкший думать логически, считает, что оно играет с ним злую шутку. Так как следом просыпается память, которая в качестве последнего реального события зафиксировала появление Стива Роджерса. Обратившее на себя внимание осязание отмечает тот факт, что омега находится в крепких объятиях альфы. Который по всем законам логики никак не может быть тем, на кого указывает обоняние.   
Холмс решает было открыть глаза, когда в памяти проносится видение, произошедшее явно в континууме. Неужели получилось? Но тогда тем более, однозначно Ватсона здесь просто не может быть! Шерлок резко открывает глаза, обнаруживая себя лежащим головой на плече Джона Ватсона в его объятиях.  
\- Ватсон?  
Холмс поднимается, садясь на кровати. Голос охрипший. Во рту привкус виски. Сам омега абсолютно голый. Значит ли это, что Старк с Ватсоном… С другой стороны, тело это определённо его, а если учесть, что он в теле Старка с его альфой… Но видел и воспринимал он Ватсона…   
Впервые в жизни Шерлок Холмс решает не грузить свой мозг и возвращается к текущему положению вещей.  
\- Ватсон, что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Шерлок. – Ватсон потирает глаза спросонья. – Мы снова на вы?  
\- А разве не такого обращения к друзьям требуют правила этикета?  
\- Друзьям? Я думал, между нами нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Что мы альфа и омега…  
\- А по-моему, Ватсон, омега, который сопровождает альфу к алтарю в качестве шафера, является для него не более чем другом. Поэтому я благодарю вас за помощь мне как альфы омеге в этот деликатный и непростой для моей сущности момент, но дальше я справлюсь сам. Миссис Ватсон, должно быть, ждёт вас дома. Кстати, как прошло свадебное путешествие?  
\- Мы с Мэри подаём на развод.  
Слова бьют Холмса будто обухом по голове и прерывают его речевой поток. Такого поворота он точно не ожидал.   
\- После… твоих похорон мы поговорили и пришли к выводу, что мы не предназначены друг для друга. Ей интереснее в обществе Майкрофта, а я… слишком долго не понимал, кого люблю на самом деле.  
\- Погоди. Твоя жена… с моим братом?   
«Чёрт, Майки, вот почему ты так загадочно улыбался, когда предложил сбросить её с поезда и поселить у себя на время нашего расследования!».  
\- Да. Но я бы всё равно расстался с ней после нашего с тобой «последнего дела».  
\- Даже несмотря на то, что я упал в водопад?  
\- В какой-то момент я был готов смириться с тем, что буду скорбеть по тебе всю жизнь. Я хотел уехать из Лондона в какую-нибудь провинцию и помогать людям в местной больнице. Потом ты вернулся. И я смирился с тем, что ты потерял память и избегаешь меня. Но уехать уже не смог.  
\- И почему же ты здесь?   
\- Потому что я связан с тобой… И я не хочу противиться этой связи. Если ты воспринимаешь это лишь как дружескую помощь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что для меня это значит гораздо больше, чем просто дружба. Но если ты против, я уйду.  
«Ну уж нет. Я эгоистичная омега. И заслуживаю счастья».  
Холмс подаётся вперёд и утыкается носом в шею своего альфы, вдыхая его запах и успокаиваясь в его объятиях.  
***  
\- Послушай, но я ведь пытался входить в бессознательное и связываться с тобой. Но кроме галлюцинаций на гормональном фоне там ничего не было. Как у нас получилось вернуться, Холмс?  
\- Элементарно, Старк. Я всё рассчитал. Во время гона энергия наиболее сильна. Нужно только выбрать пиковый момент. Бессознательное на инстинктах берёт верх, и достаточно лишь одной мысли, чтобы попасть в континуум.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты гений? Почти такой же, как и я. Надо запатентовать этот способ. Написать книгу. У меня больше возможностей для раскрутки издания, поэтому лучше этим займусь я. Поэтому можешь передать мне рукописи, а я напишу пару глав от себя и выступлю в качестве соавтора. Семьдесят процентов гонорара твои.  
\- То есть тебя не смущает разница почти в два века.   
\- Абсолютно. К тому же, мы пишем про пространственно-временной континуум, вполне логично, что мы живём в разном времени и пространстве.   
\- Хорошо, я соглашусь с тобой. Придумаешь, как будешь перечислять мне гонорар, можешь взять себе сорок процентов.  
\- По рукам, Шерлок.


End file.
